Seldom All It Seems
by SilentLaughter
Summary: AU-Post-Curse! One night with a stranger was supposed to mean nothing, but when Emma's best friend Darcy arrives in Storybrook everything is left in question. How can another outsider enter town? Just exactly who is she and how will her presence change the town-and one particular pawn broker who seems to familiar with her? Just remember-everything is seldom all it seems here.
1. Prelude

**Welcome to my newest story dear readers! The song in this chapter is called 'If Only' from the Little Mermaid on Broadway for legal saving my bum reasons so I don't get sued. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R!**

Prelude~

He had been given two day's reprieve from the town of Storybrook, an overly gracious favor he'd probably pay for later on he surmised. For some reason he had been drawn to the city called Boston not really having any other reason than it was nearby and a quick escape rather than other locations such as New York City or the like. He drove in the rain for hours it seemed before he stopped finding he needed gas for his car desperately and pulled into the nearest gas station. There he was able to get directions to the nearest hotel in the area for the night though he wasn't particularly sleepy just yet. After filling his tank he drove to the hotel called the Four Seasons, funny, and paid for the two days stay. It was only after he'd checked into his room that he called down to the front desk to ask about the best locations to eat.

"Well, the best place I know of is a local place you might want to try called Johnny's Hillside. Tonight is karaoke night however so if you're not into that sort of thing stay away—they often don't have the best of singers." the woman told him but intrigued, he got the address and thanked her. It had been far too long since he'd been around other people who were 'normal' and so decided that this might be a good change of pace. So out into the rain he went walking under his umbrella through the crowds noticing that people seemed to part for him. Either they knowingly did it or not and that made him smirk as he limped up to the door of Johnny's Hillside and stepped into a large open floor-plan where a karaoke machine was set up and someone was singing some Heaven awful rendition of Sinatra. Rolling his eyes, he was able to get a table and sat down; ordering a wine from off the list before starting to skim the menu. When the song ended the host called out on the microphone,

"And next is our house favorite, Darcy!" he noticed how the whole place seemed to cheer before it got eerily quiet save for the music. Interested, he peered up to see a teen, no older than nineteen or perhaps twenty at the most standing on the small stage getting ready to sing. She had scarlet hair that gleamed like embers in the restaurant lights, peach colored skin and eyes the color of violet.

"If only you could know, the things I long to say," her song began soft and low—a hush or a lullaby it seemed as he lowered his menu to stare at the teen who's voice was unlike anything he'd ever heard—ever.

"If only I could tell you what I wish I could convey. It's in my every glance, my hearts an open book, you'd see it all at once if only you would look." here she scanned the room and for a moment landed on him giving him a small smile making his chest tighten in an annoyingly tight way.

"If only you could glimpse the feeling that I feel, if only you could notice what I'm dying to reveal, the feelings that I feel, the needs I can't deny, you'd understand them all if only you would try. All my secrets you would learn them, all my longings you'd return them, all my shackles they'd be broken and not a word would need be spoken." she looked so dejected while singing that he—for a moment thought she might cry right there on stage but she swallowed as the music rose and closing her eyes briefly looked back up with a spark of fire in her eyes singing,

"If only it were true, if only for a while, if only you would see how I ache behind my smile. I guess I never will, I guess it doesn't show, but if I never find a way to tell you so—oh what I would give if only you could know." the last note seemed to float off into the distance as she added,

"If only." and just like that the song ended and the whole restaurant roared with applause with him joining in clapping, a large grin on his face. As she bowed to the crowd she noticed him once again before stepping off stage while the host called out,

"Our very own Darcy everybody, give her a hand would you? Isn't she fantastic!?" he notice as she collected the box for tips and went over to her table where her empty plate sat and began packing up; a ratty tattered backpack that had clearly seen better days that she put the money she counted in into a wallet. Then she was slipping out the back door, getting a hug from the man who must be the manager.

"Excuse me sir," he said waving the man down to inquire,

"Could you tell me a bit about that young woman?"

"Who Darcy? She's a regular who comes to sing on karaoke nights. Poor kid, lost her family in a house fire and went into the foster system before she aged out a while ago. Now she goes shelter to shelter for the nights but always comes back here—we give her a free warm meal and chance to earn money. Poor girl, she deserves so much better." the man then exhaled deeply before asking if he wished to pay which he did, with his interest peaked he wished to find this Darcy and have a moment to speak to her. Quickly able to leave, he walked to the parking lot to see someone trying to break into a car.

"Hey!" he snapped causing the person, a hooded figure, to turn and stare at him—with violet eyes. Caught off guard, he watched her try to run but she tripped and cursed as he limped over towards her. Turning around, she stared up at him panting and frightened like a caged animal saying softly,

"Please don't report me, I can't go back to jail."

"Back? Would I be correct then in suggesting that this would not be the first time you've done such a thing as breaking into a car?" Darcy nodded running a hand through her scarlet hair before saying,

"Is it you're car?" he only smiled making her curse again so that he chuckled dryly before saying to her,

"I have a suggestion, let us make a deal; I don't call the police if you walk with me back to my hotel." Darcy looked the man over; dressed in a fine navy suite with maroon tie, his shoulder length wavy hair was peppered with gray steaks but she couldn't make out his age. Though it was his eyes; they were a dark amber that held no other agenda to them—he meant what he said. Swallowing, she nodded and stood up grabbing her backpack and shrugging it over her shoulder.

"Ok, which hotel?" she asked noticing the cane for the first time and raising an eyebrow though he said nothing except,

"The Four Seasons."

"Perfect, not too far from here." she replied as they started off into the crowds, thankful it had stopped raining. They walked in silence until he said,

"My name is Mr. Gold by the way dear." nodding, she told him,

"Darcy, but I guess you heard in the restaurant."

"Yes, and you have an incredible voice by the way—you are very talented my dear." he said glancing at her to see a slight flush on her cheeks. As they reached the Four Seasons, Darcy froze next to Mr. Gold and he turned to see why, a group of thug looking guys were a few blocks away just hanging out smoking.

"Shit, oh man no way." she hushed looking around for an exit or quick escape causing him to ask,

"Whatever is the matter dear?"

"Those guys, this is their turf and I'm on it and that guy in the red jacket? I had a fight with him last week—he sort of wants me dead." then as if hearing her the man in question turned towards them so that Darcy turned Mr. Gold around so his back was to them and she was holding the lapels of his jacket.

"Can I hide with you?" she asked leading him to snap,

"What?"

"I mean in your hotel room, just until morning I can sleep on the floor I've sleep on the ground in winter before just please, if they see me they literally will try and kill me." Mr. Gold saw the raw horror of the thought in her eyes and exhaled deeply before noticing how close she was to him. Nodding, he watched the horror fade slightly before they managed to enter the hotel through a side entrance they found. Once in his hotel room, Darcy took off her overly baggy sweatshirt to reveal her naturally skinny body in torn jeans and a loose t-shirt.

"Ok, I can take the floor as I said I don't mind. I can just grab an extra pillow and blanket and be fine." she said but Mr. Gold laughed telling her,

"No, I won't allow that." Darcy stopped what she was doing which was making a bed on the floor and stared at him quizzically to ask,

"You mean—share a bed?"

"We won't do a single thing. Just let me change in the bathroom and allow yourself to get comfortable." Darcy watched in amazement as he grabbed silk pajamas and limped into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Looking at the bed, she did notice it was a king size so there would be plenty of room for them to not touch—so with a heavy sigh just got under the blanket and snuggled in. When Mr. Gold came out he found her—to his surprise, drinking one of the several alcoholic drinks from the mini fridge.

"What are you doing?" he asked in amusement as he watched her drink the whole thing down in one swallow before opening another.

"I figure if I'm going to sleep in the same bed with a man I don't know I might as well have fun with it." she said winking over at him before offering the bottle to him which he took and gave her an unreadable look.

"Go on, it's not poison!" she giggled so that he swallowed it down in once gulp and before long they had cleared out the mini fridge and were sitting on the bed talking.

"I had gone to a friend's house one year for a sleepover and the next morning when I woke up they told me my parents had died, a house fire. I was only five years old so they put me in the foster system and I never, not even once got look at to be adopted. Everyone picked on me, bullied me, or made fun of me because they thought I was an outcast. Three years ago I aged out and I've been on the streets ever since, I can't hold a job for shit and the only people who trust me are the people at Johnny's Hillside. They're the only family I have right now." Darcy said.

"Hush dear, that's in the past and the here and now is what's important." Mr. Gold told her soothingly, rubbing her back in a comforting manner so that she leaned her head on his shoulder. She sniffled as he let his lips skim her hairline as he felt her breath on his neck. Allowing his arm to wrap around her, he drew her to his side and she settled in beside him as she looked up at him; glossy violet eyes begging for acceptance. In his drunken state, for he did have his fair share of drinks, Mr. Gold leaned down and softly captured her lips before applying more pressure when she moaned. When she opened her mouth he moved so that she was underneath him on the bed and he could straddle her. The next several hours were a blur of movement and moaning, panting and music-like sighs of pleasure.

"Darcy-dove, my little Darcy-dove." Mr. Gold said as he kissed her neck, holding her impossibly close to him as they drew closer towards their peak. Finally they crashed over the towering walls and as they climbed down he held her gently to his side watching as she drifted to sleep, a content happy smile on her face. That smile faded however when morning light forced Darcy's brain to stat and she slowly and very groggily woke up feeling a hangover beginning. It was then she realized two things; one, she was naked and two, she had had sex with a man she had never met before in her life! Carefully sitting up as to not to wake him, she slipped out of bed and quickly got dressed. Daringly, she glanced over at his wallet and chewing her lower lip, went over and opened it to find at least a hundred and twenty dollars in bills. Shifting through it, she took the lower bills, the fifty, and stuffed it into her pockets before glancing over at the bed. Mr. Gold hadn't woken yet, instead he had grabbed the pillow that had her scent and held it to him with a small smile on his face. Darcy felt her heart ache at the sight, she never thought she'd ever be the type of girl to sleep and run, but at that thought she grabbed a pad of paper off the desk and the pen and scribbled down a note before she was out the door and gone forever. When Mr. Gold did at last wake up he realized two things; one, she was gone and two, when he checked his wallet she had stolen from him.

"Why the—" he began only it was then he noticed the note.

"Dear Mr. Gold, I'm sorry for stealing from you but I would like to be able to eat tonight. What happened shouldn't have and I have no right to any sort of happiness—even for a night. Again, I'm sorry about the money, Darcy." with that Mr. Gold drove back to Storybrook, note in his pocket as a keepsake.


	2. Chapter One

**In this chapter starts right after the beginning of Season 2 and officially introduces my character. Just give it some time and a chance and remember to R&R! And to everyone I wish a very Merry Christmas!**

Chapter One~

The Curse had at long last been Broken, and as those in the street celebrated; the Dwarves, Granny, Red Riding Hood, Snow White, Prince Charming, their daughter Emma and her son Henry, it was Henry who noticed someone walking down the street towards them.

"Emma, look." he said pointing at the person causing everyone to turn and Emma to do a double take, blinking and rubbing her eyes. The person was wearing torn jeans, a black shirt underneath a navy blue denim jacket and was carrying a suitcase. With peach skin, she had long scarlet hair and violet eyes that shined with relief and joy as she cried,

"Emma!" dropping her suitcase, the stranger ran over to the confused Emma and engulfed her in a hug laughing before pulling back saying,

"I was so worried about you! When I found out you left I just had to come find you!" the stranger said before Emma asked in a bewildered voice,

"Darcy? What are you doing here wait no back up—how did you get here?" Darcy only smiled telling her as she playfully slapped her shoulder,

"What I'm doing here is I came in search of you and how I found you was when I found out by your landlord that you left with some kid to someplace called 'Storybrook Maine' I got my stuff and started driving. Eventually I had to stop and just happened to meet a traveler who said he knew the way and drew me a map on how to get here." at this she pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and showed it to Emma who found a very detailed map drawn for her as Darcy continued,

"So I followed it here, and here I am and I found you!"

"Yeah but uh—why?" Emma asked folding the paper as Darcy sobered from her joy over finding Emma to say in all seriousness,

"Because you're my family Emma, you're my only family." at that they heard someone clear their throat and they both turned to see everyone staring at them.

"Oops, sorry guys." Emma said before realizing that her—parents?—where watching her with expectant looks, even Henry seemed clueless.

"Emma, why don't you introduce us?" Mary—Snow?—asked politely so that Darcy stepped forward putting out her hand saying,

"Yeah sorry hi, my name's Darcy and I'm Emma's best friend that she left behind in Boston." Mary blinked but took the hand shaking it saying,

"And I'm Snow—I mean Mary—Mary Margaret." Darcy noticed the slip as the man standing next to her stepped up taking her hand next saying,

"And I'm Charm—I mean David."

"Ok then, well is there a hotel or something that I can stay in?" Darcy asked but Henry decided to speak up then saying,

"And I'm Henry, I'm Emma's son." at this Darcy's eyes grew wide and she turned to Emma whose face became sheepish as Darcy said,

"This is your kid? You found your kid and didn't tell me!"

"Wait how did you know about Henry?" David asked wanting to know how this complete stranger knew about his grandson. Here Emma stepped in saying honestly,

"That's a really long story David but right now we need to find Darcy a place to stay before Regina finds out."

"Yeah, if that happens we're doomed." Leroy—Grumpy?—said from the Dwarves causing Darcy to ask,

"Who's she?"

"The Mayor."

"The Evil Queen." Both David, Mary, Emma and Henry said at once with Henry being the only one to say 'Evil Queen'. This caught Darcy's attention and turning to him was about to ask what he meant but Mary piped up,

"How about my place then? For a while of course until you decide to leave."

"Well I can't, see, my car got into a fight with a tree. It fell on my car hood the moment I crossed into town. Why do you think I was walking in?" Darcy asked sarcastically pointing her thumb behind her as David turned to the Dwarves to say,

"We'll have to clear that up before Madame Mayor finds it."

"What's the big deal? She'll kick me out or lock me up or something?" Darcy asked jokingly but Emma was already starting to lead her down the street saying,

"Not funny Darcy." Henry and Mary followed leaving David and the Dwarves to start getting the car out of the roadway. As they walked down the street Darcy looked around at the seemingly ageless town and asked Emma,

"I can't believe you didn't bother to give me a call."

"Kind of hard to do that when your best friend is a home hopper." Emma replied so that Henry and Mary gave an exchange of questioning looks so that Darcy told them,

"It's not what it sounds like, I just go shelter to shelter for the night when I need to or have to or whatever." by then they had reached Mary's apartment and opening the door the four stepped inside as Mary asked tentatively,

"So back in Boston are you—homeless?" Darcy entered into the place, setting her suitcase on the couch as she looked around saying,

"Nice, cozy and rather plain but nice." then she turned to look at Mary and smiled a joking smirk and said,

"In the sense of not having a roof over your head every single night to call your own? Then yes, I'm technically homeless. Though when not out and about I'm with Emma but since she up and left me I couldn't very well do that now could I?"

"Hey I said I was sorry!" Emma said in all honesty before going over to Darcy to say to her looking her right in the eye,

"If I told you what was going on and still is you would never in a million years believe me. And that's why you need to leave."

"What no way I just got here!" Darcy snapped before stepping away saying waving a hand over towards a silent Henry who was sitting reading his Book,

"Is this because you found your son? You're perfectly happy with him and so don't need a street rat in your life?" Emma turned to Henry who looked up upon realizing they were talking about him as Mary stepped a bit closer asking,

"How is it exactly you do know about Henry?"

"When Emma was drunk one night she told me she had had a kid and gave him up for adoption. She never ever, ever went into details and I never asked—but if this is the kid and he's the reason why—"

"You shouldn't be here." Henry said finally standing from his seat and bringing the Book with him so that Darcy threw her hands up in the air asking,

"The kid now too?!"

"No I mean no one from outside of Storybrook is supposed to be allowed inside. Even though the Curse is Broken I don't know if anyone from outside can enter or leave. You prove you can enter but what happens if you try to leave? What if something horrible happens? This isn't supposed to happen!" Henry told her determinately so that Mary walked over saying to him gently,

"Henry, everything will be alright."

"No it won't, if the Evil Queen finds out an outsider is here then who knows what she'll do! If she leaves something horrible might happen but if she stays something might happen too," then turning to Emma Henry said to her,

"She's got to stay Emma, either way she's in danger now."


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two~

Darcy stared at the three who were talking as if she wasn't there and realized they clearly knew something she didn't.

"Hold on, Evil Queen? Curse and horrible stuff? Emma, want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Darcy asked only Henry said quickly,

"No, you can't know just yet, it's too dangerous." groaning in aggregation, Darcy rolled her eyes and stomped her foot saying,

"Ok so I'm in danger if I leave, danger if I stay, can't know why because it's dangerous too. What isn't dangerous and what am I allowed to do mommy dearest?" Mary, Emma and Henry exchanged looks before Henry looked at the clock and said,

"I'd better get going," then gave Emma a hug along with Mary before heading for the door yet stopped and turned to say over his shoulder,

"I'll see what we can do about this tomorrow Emma." then he was gone leaving the three women to stay in a period of silence. It was Mary who broke it by saying with a heavy sigh,

"Would you like something to drink Darcy?"

"Yeah um, do you have hot chocolate?" at this Mary laughed saying as she started for the kitchen,

"With Emma around, of course we do! With or without whip cream and cinnamon?"

"With neither actually, I have no idea where Emma got that from." Darcy said making Emma glance over at Mary so that Darcy couldn't help but notice. As Mary started making the drinks for the three of them, Darcy moved her stuff into Emma's room since she'd be sharing which Emma who was perfectly happy with. Only once the door was shut the door and they were alone and Darcy demanded sharply in a hush,

"Tell me what's going on Emma, you can't hide the truth from me forever girl." Emma exhaled deeply and ran a hand through her hair before collapsing onto the bed while Darcy just stared down at her,

"I honestly don't think I can tell you yet Darcy, maybe when Henry and I come up with some solution but until then you're best kept in the dark." Emma told her in all honesty but Darcy only groaned taking a seat next to her best friend saying,

"Emma, you're literally my only family in the world—well—not by blood but you know what I mean. Ever since you found me that day you've been the closest thing to a sister I've ever gotten and I wasn't about to lose you just because you disappeared on me." Darcy's tone of voice was what caused Emma to turn to see her violet eyes filled with unshed tears; she had been so worried over Emma's disappearance, so scared of being alone again, so utterly frightened at the thought of being forever by herself again. Emma sighed and hugged her saying to the young woman,

"Don't worry, even though you can't leave I'm going to make sure that nothing—nothing happens to you. Just like you said, you're family to me too Darcy." hearing her sniffle, the two were interrupted when Mary opened the door to find them hugging and when they pulled away she noticed Darcy fighting back hot tears of self-loathing.

"The coco is ready." she said gently watching as Darcy stand and brushed past her without so much as a thanks leaving her to look to Emma for an explanation. As Emma stood she went over saying softly,

"That's just Darcy for you, living on the street since being out of the foster system can make you hard as nails and that can either save you in the end—or do the exact opposite." and leaving it there she moved to enter the kitchen where the two found Darcy already sitting down on the couch with her coco mug staring off into space.

"So—tell me a bit about yourself." Mary said grabbing her own mug and taking a seat near Darcy so the young woman looked up and blinked away whatever she was seeing to say,

"Well, I lost my family at five, went into the foster care system after that, was never adopted and so grew out of the system to live on the streets until I met Emma who took me under her wing so to speak and we've been friends ever since. She got me a job, helped me try to steady myself under my own two feet and even tried to get me my own place. But things don't always work out for the best." here she trailed off staring deeply into her coco mug before saying,

"What's Henry like? If he's anything like Emma I bet he's a handful."

"Ha! And more…..but he's a sweet kid and means well, especially when he says he's worried about what might happen to you." Mary told her so that she gauged the other woman's reaction but noticed she had placed up a façade it seemed.

"And what did he mean 'he had to go'? Go where? He's Emma's kid right?" Darcy asked but Emma told her exhaling deeply and scowling darkly,

"He was adopted by Madame Mayor herself, the High and Mighty Bitch of the town who if she does find out you're here she might try something." here Darcy only snorted saying,

"Yeah? Well I've had worse Emma, you remember when I took on the McBrown gang on my own, and that was five against one."

"No, no this is different she has magic—" but here Mary covered her mouth quickly only Darcy heard and turned her head sharply to give her a look with narrow eyes asking with a raised eyebrow,

"Magic? What like as in Curses and stuff?" Emma glared at Mary who sheepishly stood clearly away the empty mugs saying nothing more but Darcy went to follow except someone knocked on the door so she called,

"I'll get it!"

"No don't!" both Emma and Mary called not knowing who might be on the other side but already Darcy had gone over and swung it open. Standing on the other side of the doorway was a man dressed in an expensive suite of the darkest of blacks with a crimson stripped tie. With shoulder length hair peppered with gray streaks, he had dark amber eyes that flashed with realization and amazement upon seeing her. He leaned heavily to one side so that she noticed he was holding a cane which he gripped with white knuckles as he breathed out almost in a whisper,

"Darcy-dove?"

"Um, can I help you?" Darcy asked the stranger who was forced to swallow his emotions as Emma appeared behind her with a cold glare and snapped,

"What do you want Mr. Gold?" the man glanced at Darcy before saying,

"I overheard from a little birdy that a newcomer had come to town and wanted to introduce myself."

"Yeah well you said hi now leave." Emma snarled trying to shut the door only Mr. Gold put his cane between the door way and said with a tight smile at Emma,

"Ah but I believe I haven't gotten her name—and then I shall be off. I promise." the whole while Darcy stood watching the exchange between the two feeling the tension and seeing the clear expressions of mistrust on Emma's face and annoyance on Mr. Gold's face. Then he turned to her and his face went natural though his eyes held some sort of spark she couldn't quite name.

"And what might your name be my dear?" the words seemed to echo in Darcy's mind before she was slapped back to reality and said evenly,

"Darcy." Mr. Gold smiled calmly telling gently,

"What a lovely name." then turning to look at Emma, then Mary who was standing behind them he nodded his head saying,

"I'll leave you three then, have a goodnight." with that he was gone leaving Emma to slam the door close and groan muttering to herself,

"Great, the town's slim ball found out. Now he'll tattle-tale to Regina and we'll be in major trouble." only for some strange reason Darcy didn't think so as she watched Emma head for the bedroom she'd share with her and following heard Mary say goodnight. Giving the woman a smile in thanks, she also added,

"And thanks for letting me stay here—even if you don't know me."

"You know Emma, and she's your family right? Family always stays together." Mary told her with a motherly smile making Darcy blink at the words before she went to the shared bedroom and changed quickly into sweats and slipped into the bed she was sharing. Emma shifted in the bed and told her,

"Whatever you do, DON'T mess with Mr. Gold Darcy—he's nothing but trouble."


	4. Chapter Three

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope everyone had an enjoyable New Year's Eve and has a safe and healthy New Year! **

Chapter Three~

The next morning Darcy woke to the smell of coffee and the sound of hushed voices speaking in the kitchen. Emma wasn't next to her so she crept out of bed and tiptoed over to the door to peek her messy bedhead out the doorway.

"What do we tell her about the Curse though Emma?" Mary was saying so Emma replied,

"I don't know Mary. Henry has to figure that out with his Book I mean after all, that's what told us everything we know up to now right? It must have something in there like a clue or hint or something about this sort of situation."

"But what if it doesn't? If the Evil Queen does find out about her—and she will because she can't hide forever and you know that—what then? We can't protect her and what with her having her Magic back," but it was then Darcy decide to enter the kitchen playing dumb and saying in a chipper voice,

"Morning girlies!" the two froze mid-conversation upon seeing Darcy and forced smiles onto their faces as Emma said,

"Hey, um—David was able to get your car out of the roadway and to the car shop. Though it's going to need a lot of work on it." waving a hand dismissively, Darcy took a seat on one of the barstools and told her,

"That's fine, I have no plans on leaving just yet." she couldn't help but notice the exchange of looks between the two before Mary, dressed for work said,

"Well I have to go—kids can't learn by themselves. Have a good day you two." then she was out the door as Darcy asked,

"Huh?"

"She's a school teacher, she teaches Henry's grade." Emma replied taking a seat next to Darcy who had been able to locate a bowl, spoon, box of cereal and milk. As she ate Emma said as she fiddled with her hands,

"Why don't you come to work with me? To hang out and not get into any trouble?" Darcy snorted at this saying as she gave Emma a sideways glance,

"So that I don't go looking around town and run into the Evil Queen of Storybrook. Listen, Emma, you're the last person on this whole damn planet I'd ever thought to believe in such crap!" Emma only groaned and told her,

"You're coming whether you like it or not. Now come on hurry up and get dressed."

"Yes mom." Darcy muttered putting away her bowl into the sink before quickly going back to their shared bedroom to find a raven sitting outside the window. It just sat there before taking off into flight leaving her to wonder—before she got dressed. Once finished she and Emma left the apartment building and walked through the town to the police station leaving Darcy to ask,

"Wait hold the hell up, you work here?" and Emma grinned proudly saying as they entered,

"Actually, I'm Sheriff of this lovely little strange sort of universe." only once inside they found of all people Henry waiting for them who grinned upon seeing the two and went over to hug Emma who asked,

"Hey, you aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Regina thinks I'm sick, I played it off by faking a fever and pretending to throw up." Henry explained before pulling out his Book from his backpack saying quickly,

"Anyway, this was an emergency so I figured it was worth it in the end. I think I might have figured out why she was able to come into Storybrook."

"Um yeah hi Darcy still standing here right in front of you." she said waving her hand in front of Henry who giggled and waved it off before setting the Book down on one of the desks and pointed.

"See, you either have had to have come in contact with someone from here before or are from the Enchanted Forest!" Henry told her proudly but Emma hushed her only Henry made a face and scowled out,

"She has to know Emma, Regina is on the hunt to find her. It's best we figure this out—and the faster we do the better for everyone." then he turned to Darcy and said in all seriousness,

"You might want to sit down." Darcy raised an eyebrow and leaned down to his eyelevel saying gently but with a firm warning tone,

"Kid, I've lived on the streets probably half of your life—I don't need to be told to do any damn thing understood?" Henry swallowed and nodded before looking over at Emma for permission to start explaining—but never got a chance when they heard high heels clicking and a voice ringing out,

"Henry?!"

"Shit!" Emma cursed as Henry stuffed his Book back into his backpack and bolted for the exit just as Madame Mayor, Regina, or the Evil Queen entered. Wearing a black knee length skirt and a dark heather gray blazer over a black silk top, she marched into the room only to freeze when she saw the newcomer,

"Well, well, well it is true. Someone new is in Storybrook our happy little town." she smiled sweetly at Darcy who instantly felt a hatred for the woman who almost seemed to be incased in a dark cloud. As she stalked over to them she asked,

"Where is my son?"

"Oh you mean Henry? I have no idea, I never had the honor of meeting him actually." Darcy said shrugging her shoulders but Regina stormed over and pointed a lacquered fingernail into her face and said in a snarl,

"Don't play games with me dear."

"Hey, sweetheart, don't point a finger in my face—I might break it." Darcy said evenly narrowing her eyes so that Regina in surprise pulled back to look over at Emma who was smirking in pride over her friends tenacity and daring move. Regina then composed herself asking,

"If you see my son, which I know you have, return him to me." then she was out the door with her heels clicking off into the distance just as Darcy snorted asking with a chuckle,

"Who shoved a pine tree up her ass?" here Emma couldn't help but laugh out loud and joining in Darcy took a seat on top of one of the desk swinging her legs back and forth. For the next two hours they answered phones and wrote down messages that were either tips or needed to be returned to when the next available officer could attend. It was at lunch time that Darcy offered to get something to eat but Emma was insisting to go with her when a call came in.

"Damn it! I have to take this one, listen, just go to Granny's Diner and eat there but DON'T do anything stupid ok? Regina and Mr. Gold know you're here so that practically means the whole damn town does now too ok? Here's fifty bucks on me to get something for the two of us alright?" she told her giving her directions before Darcy started off. As she walked through the town she noticed that nearly everyone would take a daring glance in her direction; as if they'd never seen anyone else outside of their town before—super weird. Shrugging, she was nearly to Granny's Diner when she noticed a sign down the street—Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer. Intrigued probably far more than she should be, she started down that way and stopped just outside the door. Biting her lower lip, she grabbed the handle of the door and opened the door. Inside she found an amazing collection of all sorts of objects and items and things sorted and scattered about the store front as she let her eyes wander around.

"Can I help you then dear?" a voice called making her jump slightly to see Mr. Gold from behind the counter by the cash register smiling at her. Unnerved by the spark in his eye, she said honestly,

"Just looking around." he nodded watching her with those eyes that seemed to burn any visible flesh as she walked around the shop.

"Looking for anything in particular?" Mr. Gold wondered limping around the counter towards her but she didn't reply as she continued to search about. It was only when she turned to find him far too close to her liking, in her personal bubble that she took a step back to escape and found herself falling backwards. Yet his available hand shot out and grabbed her upper arm, her hands going to grab the lapels of his jacket so that she was now deadly close to him. For a moment nothing moved and she swore that she saw something akin to—happiness?—in his eyes. But then the spell was broken and she pulled away quickly brushing herself off and running a hand through her hair. Licking her lower lip, she turned to flee feeling strange when something caught her eye in a small glass case by the door. But she didn't dwell on it long because she forced herself out the door leaving Mr. Gold standing alone, tasting her scent of pomegranates on his tongue. She had been so amazingly close that a few inches and he could have kissed her. And what was she looking at by the doorway? Limping over towards the case, he gazed down and upon seeing what it was smirked something wicked. Oh yes—now he remembered.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four~

By the time Darcy returned from Granny's Diner with two sandwiches and soda's to the police station she had made up her mind that what had happened at the pawn shop was an accident and meant nothing. Upon entering she found Emma talking to Mary and David who stopped when they noticed her.

"Uh hi, I only have enough for Emma and I but I can get more?" she asked sheepishly but David smiled saying to her,

"No that's alright we were just leaving actually." and as if to prove his point he started to the door but Darcy stopped him with,

"Where you three talking behind my back about the Curse thing that Henry was trying to explain to me earlier?" when neither spoke she knew that was the reason and so set down the carry-out bag and demanded,

"Explain, now." it was Emma who said,

"It's best if we do it at home Darcy, when Henry can try and put it all into prospective and we're all together." at that she looked to Mary and David leaving Darcy to wonder why she'd say that. Confused, she shrugged but kept her eyes narrowed as the two left the station so that Emma and Darcy were alone. They started to eat and ate in a heavy silence; Darcy mad that Emma was keeping things from her and Emma upset that she felt she had to in order to protect her best and only friend outside of Storybrook. Finally Emma said,

"You took a while getting the food."

"I took a detour." Darcy said honestly so that Emma glanced up from her desk and sandwich in question but Darcy said nothing, her face unreadable from years of practice so that Emma dropped the subject. At long, long last the day was over and they could return home with Emma having made arrangements for David to come over and hopefully Henry who had been able to stop by while Darcy was gone getting the food. So the three sat in the family room of Mary's apartment; Mary and Emma near each other and Darcy on a chair by herself. A knock at the door revealed David with Henry and once they shut and locked it Henry opened his Book and started.

"Ok, so I figured out that either someone has to have had contact with someone from the Enchanted Forest in order to come here, or they have had to been from the Enchanted Forest to begin with. Darcy, you knew Emma from the start right?" Henry asked as they all sat around the family room so that Darcy snorted at the question saying,

"Uh yeah, I met her several years ago though probably after you were born."

"And how old are you exactly?" he persisted making Darcy raise an eyebrow and say,

"That's for me to know and you to figure out thank you very much." that left Henry to frown hard at her non-answer as David finally said,

"Then you meeting Emma is the reason you were able to enter the town. But that doesn't answer why now though, what would compel you to do so now?" at this Darcy got flushed with anger as she said in a deadly soft tone,

"Back in Boston I have nothing of my own; no one to call 'family' or 'friends' besides Emma here. I don't have my own house because I can't hold a job for hell, shelters I stay in kick me out because I bring the bad guys of town, I've slept out in the winter in parks under benches and without Emma—I have no family or friends. When she up and left I lost all of that and I couldn't even begin to think of having to deal with that again. The family I once had died in a fire that should have killed me too, but I was 'lucky' because I was at a friend's house. Funny right? Well not really because they couldn't find any other living relatives because I my parents where only children and I had no grandparent's—wonderful! So yeah, excuse me for wanting to have MY family back!" by the time she finished Darcy had stood from her seat and had shouted the last few lines fighting back hot angry tears of hate and hurt before storming off to the room she shared with Emma. Everyone was silent as she slammed the door shut and Emma rubbed her temples groaning with annoyance, this wasn't the way she wanted things to go.

"Is—is that true honey?" Mary asked slipping right into her Snow persona at seeing her daughter hurting so much as Emma laughed coldly nodding as she said,

"Every damn word of it. That's the worst part of it—she lost her parent's when they died in that stupid house fire. Then she was off to the foster system, grew out of it and on the streets. Every word was true and I don't know what else to tell you guys." Henry sat with his head hung low, David putting a comforting arm around his shoulders as Mary said,

"Poor kid."

"No, no that's the last thing she wants is to be pitied. She never, ever wanted pity threw out all the years I knew her." Emma said a bit too harshly before exhaling and saying,

"I'm going to go see how she is." so standing she went to the shared bedroom to find Darcy lying on the bed apparently asleep.

"You aren't asleep Darcy, I know that." Emma said softly entering the room to carefully shut the door behind her as she sat on the edge of the bed. Darcy said nothing as Emma told her,

"Darcy, you know that the past hurts more if you hold onto it." only here she laughed cruelly saying as she sat up using her elbows to look at Emma with a cold glare,

"Yeah? When was the last time you honestly believed in that shit?"

"When I got here. Darcy, I'm serious—those people back there are my family in more ways than one. And that's why we need to explain why." Emma began but Darcy shot off the bed saying in a hurt voice,

"So you found a family then? Some folks to call your very own? Well congrats to you then sweetheart! And you also found your kid, fantastic! I'm so super proud of you I can't even begin to explain!"

"Darcy please," Emma said trying to calm her hurt friend down but she was crying at this point as she moved away continuing,

"And what? Let me guess, the Curse is somehow involved and the Evil Queen casted it or something and I'm not a part of it and that's why terrible shit is going to start to happen to everyone and that's why you guys want me to leave. But I can't so you're all screwed! Meanwhile I—once again—have no one and are alone again all because some brat showed up at your doorstep!"

"Hey that 'brat' is my son!" Emma said feeling her motherly defenses kicking in as she stood up to stand in front of her best friend, the person she helped and been through so damn much—and all of that was unraveling right before her eyes because of one word—family. Eyes hot with tears that were still falling down her cheeks, Darcy huffed out,

"I'm going for a walk, and if something happens then maybe it will be for the best." so with that she stormed out, right past the waiting others who stood upon seeing her sobbing figure that grabbed her jacket and slammed the front door shut behind her. Outside Darcy figured she'd go to Granny's Diner since it was a good long walk and cool off with a good hard drink. Walking with hands in her pockets, she hummed to herself aimlessly sniffling softly and keeping her head low. When she reached Granny's Diner she was more composed though she looked probably like hell and ordered a double scotch with no ice.

"Such a hard drink for someone so young." she heard to turn and find Mr. Gold sitting in a booth by himself smiling at her. Scowling at him, she stuck her tongue out at him then turn back to Ruby at the bar who gave her the drink. Hearing footsteps with a limp, she felt someone sit beside her on the stool one over and Mr. Gold say,

"You shouldn't be alone in such a state dear."

"Screw off you don't know a damn thing." she snapped taking a sip of the bitter drink but sighed with it settled in her stomach. Mr. Gold watched her finish her drink and order a second before he order one for himself. They sat in silence having their drinks before he noticed the distinct glaze in her violet eyes.

"Best to take you back to Mary Margaret's apartment dear, you're drunk and I'd be damned if you walked home intoxicated." Mr. Gold told her helping her to stand and paying for their drinks causing Ruby to raise a slender eyebrow at him. He dismissed the look and helped Darcy, who was feeling rather dizzy, to his black sleek car. Once at the passenger side door Mr. Gold had to fight with the doorknob but froze when Darcy leaned into him, pressing her nose into the crock of his neck and smiling against the skin. Grinding his teeth, he knew she was drunk but even so felt his body shift uncomfortably.

"Darcy-dove, get in the car." he cooed and as if on command she did once he opened the car door. They drove in silence, him watching her stare out the window with glazed over eyes. When they finally reached the apartment complex he reached over intending on getting her attention and let his fingers trail over her cheek.

"Darcy-dove, we're here." he said softly so that she turned to him and stared with confusion added to her eyes. For a moment she looked like she was going to say something—but then her brain found some common sense and she was out of his car and out into the night leaving him alone in his car.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five~

Sunlight is what woke Darcy, who groaned and punched whatever she was laying on which turned out to be the couch when she opened her eyes. Why the hell was she on the couch and not the bed she was sharing with Emma? Feeling a migraine starting to form, she slowly sat up and felt her head spin so groaned again just as Mary entered the room to say,

"Oh gosh are you alright?" she stepped over towards Darcy who nodded putting a hand to her temple asking,

"What happened last night?" Mary frowned at this and said gently taking a seat on the coffee table before her,

"You left crying before Emma could go get you, by the time you came back it was far too late for either of us to notice. In fact I just woke up myself. Why, you don't remember?" Darcy shook her head and frowned as Mary gave her a comforting smile saying to her,

"I'll make you breakfast then, stay here and try to relax." as she went to the kitchen Emma appeared and once she spotted Darcy looking like a wreck ran over asking,

"Oh gosh are you ok? Oh hell this is my fault isn't it?"

"Yeah pretty much, and no I'm not ok I'm hung-over and have no clue what happened last night let alone how I got back." Darcy replied as she managed to sit fully upright and groan closing her eyes tightly so that Emma felt horrid for forcing her best friend out the door and into this state. From the kitchen Mary came over with a tray of scrambled eggs, toast and butter along with orange juice and two pain pills for the headache which Darcy readily took. As she started to eat they all heard a knock at the door and exchanged glances of worry; who the hell could that be? It was Emma who went to get it, Mary taking a seat next to Darcy to keep an eye on her as Emma opened the front door to find Mr. Gold standing there.

"What the hell do you want now? The rent isn't due, you already said hello, or are you looking for a restraining order?" Emma growled at him but he only straightened his tie as he said smoothly,

"No, as a matter of fact I wished to see how Darcy was this morning since I dropped her off."

"WHAT!?" Emma all but screamed causing Mary to shoot upright and Darcy to cover her still sensitive ears.

"She was drinking at Granny's Diner last night, became intoxicated and so I drove her back here. I wanted to simple see how she was fairing this morning—that isn't against the law last time I check to be a good citizen who cares." Mr. Gold said looking past Emma over at Darcy who had set her tray down to lie back on the couch in order to sleep a bit more.

"Hey! Eyes over here creep," Emma snapped moving to stand in front of his gaze so that he growled as she said,

"She's fine and dandy thanks so you can go now." so with that slammed the door right in front of his face. He actually smiled at that and left while inside the apartment Darcy had fallen back asleep as Emma and Mary were talking.

"He could be lying you know." Mary said as she began to clear away the tray of devoured food but Emma shook her head saying as she began to bite her thumbnail,

"No, no he was telling the truth—he wasn't lying Mary. What I want to know is why he's got an interest in her in the first place." Mary came over looking worried and hushed out,

"That's a very dangerous thing Emma, you know that."

"No, what I know is that it's dangerous that I don't know what he's planning—and he's up to something—I could see it in his eyes." she replied just as Darcy began to stir so that Emma dropped her voice an octave and said,

"I'm going out to do some digging, stay here with Darcy and try to keep her indoors for me." as Emma heading for the front door Mary stopped her with,

"Stay safe—daughter." Emma froze at that not knowing how to respond and found she couldn't—so left the apartment and Mary feeling dejected. It was maybe two hours later that Darcy re-awoke feeling a whole lot better and discovered Mary going over homework assignments, it was a Saturday after all.

"Um, where did Emma go?" she asked slowly standing to test her balance as Mary looked up and smiled gently saying,

"She's working, but feel free to help yourself to the fridge—you must be hungry." nodding and muttering a thanks, Darcy started over and began making a sandwich when she asked,

"So you and that David guy, are you two a couple?" Mary stopped what she was doing and swallowed back a sob blinking away visions of another lifetime.

"Yes, yes you could say that." was all she said as she tried to go back to her work but Darcy continued,

"And how do you know Emma?"

"She my—my very, very good friend." Mary said almost chocking on her own words since she wasn't able to say 'daughter' to this stranger who wouldn't understand. Nodding again, Darcy noticed how feeble Mary seemed to become and putting a hand on her shoulder said,

"Hey, I'm really sorry if I upset you. I'm just trying to sort out everything." turning to see her face, Mary notice for the first time that she seemed sincere and regretful—and her eyes seemed vaguely familiar. As Mary's mind raced to try and figure out why, the door opened to reveal Emma who looked annoyed with the world but stopped when she saw her—mother?—and best friend standing there looking like they've known each other for years. The sight alone was enough to make her quirk a strange sort of smile—before she shook her head and said,

"I got a tip from last night about you guys Darcy." Darcy groaned but Emma came over insisting,

"No I mean it just listen; the drinks you two had were fifty dollars total and Mr. Gold told me something quirky which was 'she owes it to me anyway'—does that mean anything to you?" Darcy just stared blankly at her and shook her head before a flash of a wallet and a hand grabbing a fifty dollar bill appeared in her mind. Seeing the recognition, Emma leaned forward asking,

"Well?"

"I—I don't know to be honest. It's like—I remember something but can't remember why." Darcy said honestly and Emma believed her because of her super power. Exhaling deeply, Emma ran a hand through her hair saying,

"Yeah well, that's fine and dandy and all but we need to sort this out. And your car, I went to check on it and someone cut the break wires so now it's not going anywhere anytime soon."

"But it's at the garage! Who'd go over there and cut them?" Mary asked confused but Emma only shrugged with no answer to be had.

"Ok, so let's get things straight so far; I went out drinking last night, don't remember it or getting a ride home from Mr. Gold and now he's talking in cryptic messages saying I should remember. Wonderful." Darcy huffed out so that Mary, ever the understanding one, put a hand over hers and squeezed saying,

"Don't worry, we'll figure this out." Darcy smiled down at her and Emma again had that feeling in her chest before the door swung open and shut. Turning around in surprise, since Emma swore she had locked it; they found it was Henry who looked out of breath as if he'd been running a marathon.

"It's impossible!" he cried looking wild eyed as he came over towards Emma who stopped him, kneeling down before him saying calmly,

"Whoa, slow down kid easy ok? What's impossible?"

"It's about Darcy, I think she's not from this world!" he cried turning his attention to Darcy who felt her eyes widen and mouth drop as Henry said in a rush,

"I overheard Regina talking to Sidney, it has to be that you're not from this world otherwise you'd have died in the car crash! The Curse would have prevented you from entering!"

"Henry stop this foolishness." Mary said in her school teacher's voice but he shook out of Emma's hold on his shoulders and opened his Book that he held under his arm and put it on the counter. Pointing to a page he said in a self-assured tone,

"No I mean it Snow! The Curse would have killed her if she wasn't from the Enchanted Forest, and Regina is trying to figure out who could have escape the Curse other than Emma with Sidney's help. Now our problem is to find someone who's willing to help us figure out who Darcy is from the Enchanted Forest and save her from getting killed—before Regina can do it."


	7. Chapter Six

**Hey, so the song used in this chapter is called 'Follow the Sun' by Karliene whose on YouTube. It's a song dedicated to Queen Jane Seymour from the Tudor TV show. Look it up—it's SOOO worth it!**

Chapter Six~

The three stood there unable to speak; Emma at the fact he was serious and meant every word he said, Mary at the fact he had called her 'Snow' and Darcy at the fact he thought she was from some other magical land and that Regina or the Mayor was going to kill her for being an outsider. Finally it was Emma who broke the silence saying,

"What did they say exactly Henry?"

"Regina said that since she wasn't harmed from entering the town she must be from the Enchanted Forest and has Sidney searching for anyone who should have been effected but hadn't been Cursed. As we speak there narrowing down the people and we don't have much time ourselves. I hate to say it—but we need Mr. Gold's help." at that Emma almost snapped but he interjected saying,

"He's the only other person in town with enough Magic to help us Emma! And besides if we get him on our side then he can be good!"

"Wait the hell up! Someone—anyone—fill me in this instant!" Darcy shouted so that the others turned to her and Mary said with a heavy sigh as she looked at Emma,

"We have to tell her dear." Emma knew she was right, so glanced at Henry before saying,

"This town, is—was Cursed by the Evil Queen who lived in the Enchanted Forest with every story book character you know. Only you don't know them really—because Snow White and Prince Charming? Well—they're sort of my parents, and Henry is their grandson. Regina the Mayor is the Evil Queen and everyone here is a story book character from the Enchanted Forest. In other words, what Henry is getting at is that if you're from the Enchanted Forest—then you're not from this world either—like me." Emma watched the swirl of emotions in Darcy's eyes before Darcy slowly started to back up and head for the door.

"Darcy," Emma said trying to reach out to her but Darcy shook her head and bolted for the door, opening it and running right outside and into the street nearly getting hit. She ran until her feet hurt and stopped panting and trying to control her unsteady heartbeat.

"Are you ok dear?" a voice asked and knowing the voice belonged to Mr. Gold, Darcy tried to step away only she swayed and nearly fell so that he took her elbow to steady her. Standing up, she turned and notice him holding her elbow and looked down to indicate he let her go. He did and smiled crookedly at her as he asked,

"Whatever is the matter now? Running away from more fears?"

"Shut up would you?!" she snapped making him grin before saying,

"Why not rest in my shop, we're nearly there anyway." and believe it or not, her feet had taken her all the down the town nearly a block away from his shop. Odd, why would she randomly do that?

"Come on, I can get you some water—or something stronger should you prefer." Mr. Gold offered her and to her amazement she found herself following him and before she knew it she was inside and taking a seat on a chair near the counter. Mr. Gold went into the back and had to lean on the wall and take several deep breaths. She was here, why in Heavens name after all these years would she return to this slice of Hell on Earth other than to see the Savior? And she didn't remember him, and that made him ache for her more, yearn for her ever more. Growling deep in his throat, he heard soft singing and stopped snapping his eyes open which he didn't even realized he'd closed. Stepping out with water bottle in hand, he heard the words hauntingly beautiful,

"Follow the sun, my beloved one, follow the sun, your flight has begun. Follow the sun, my beloved one, follow the sun, your flight has begun. One day we will sleep together again, but till then farewell, farewell, sweet angel. Ooh." he stared at her figure; arms wrapped around herself and gaze distant as she didn't sense his presence in the room. Her hair seemed to have a halo of light over it and her eyes, glossy with tears were breathtakingly haunting.

"Here," he said softly breaking the moment as she looking up at the offered water bottle and he teased,

"It's not poisoned." she smirked at it and gave him a tiny 'thank you' before taking a few sips to wet her sandpaper throat. There was a moment of silence before she asked,

"Is this town Cursed?" Mr. Gold felt every muscle in his body tighten at that as he nearly spat out,

"Why say that?'

"Emma, Mary and Henry told me—but I don't believe them I mean, Cursed—really? Like I'm supposed to believe everyone here in this town is a story book character and my best friend in the world is Snow White and Prince Charming's kid." as that she snorted making him realize—she doesn't truly believe it. Exhaling deeply, he watched her finish the bottle before standing to say,

"I better go."

"You still owe me fifty dollars." he said cheekily making her groan and tell him,

"I don't have it on me ok? I don't have anything but the clothes on my back on me right now." here Mr. Gold couldn't help but imagine those clothes on his bedroom floor and her naked figure writhing underneath him. But he suppressed that thought as he said,

"Then let's make a deal instead." she raised an eyebrow at him as he came over to stand before her, just inches from her personal bubble but enough to inhale her scent as he spoke,

"I would very much like to invite you to dinner at my home tomorrow night. I'd prefer you to be there around eight pm and wear something—nice." Darcy couldn't help but notice the fiery spark in his eyes as he spoke and felt a shiver of disgust go up her spine—was this a set up for sex? As if reading her mind he chuckled and told her,

"Just dinner—nothing more. I wouldn't be surprised if you leave by ten thirty perhaps." chewing her lower lip, Darcy took the moment and said,

"Deal." smiling, Mr. Gold showed her to the door and once again as she walked out she paused to look at something in a glass case by the door. As she walked back to the apartment she kept repeating his words in her mind; dinner, his place, eight pm, wear something nice. Groaning she stopped when she spotted someone coming towards her, Regina. Wearing all black, she was grinning wickedly as she stopped to put her hands on her hips.

"How nice to see you all alone dear." she said as Darcy realize that there was no one, not a single soul out on the street but the two of them. Regina's grin widened seeing Darcy's eyes start to fill with worry as she cooed,

"Starting to hang around with dear old Mr. Gold I see? Rather interesting choice of allies—but he won't save you for what I have in store for you sweetheart."

"What the hell does that mean?" Darcy bit out so that Regina laughed mockingly before gliding over saying as she circled Darcy,

"I might not know who you are just yet, but eventually I'll figure it out and when I do—you'll be just as doomed as everyone else in this pathetic excuse for a town." Regina stopped before Darcy and smiled before saying,

"In other words dear, when I find out who you really are, who you truly are not this—façade of a person—I can destroy you."

"Yeah well I have no clue either of who I am but so far I know who you are—a bitch with ninety nine problems up her ass and luckily I'm not one of them!" Darcy snarled causing Regina's eyes to flash as she sent a bolt of energy that hit Darcy in the chest so that she went flying several feet backwards and hit the ground hard. As Regina disappeared in a puff of purple smoke someone came out from a building; David, and recognizing who it was rushed to help her.

"Darcy are you ok?" she only managed to nod but couldn't do anything else as she tasted blood while she choked out,

"Regina," causing the metallic substance to dribble from the corners of her mouth while he moved to life her into his arms in order to carry her to the hospital.

"What on Earth is going on?" someone snapped and turning, David found Mr. Gold storming over who froze when he saw the limp figure of Darcy in his arms with blood coming from her mouth, her head leaning heavily against the man's shoulder.

"Regina it seems, we need to take her to the hospital and notify Emma and Mary." David said moving to head down the street only Mr. Gold stopped him by standing in the way saying,

"Let me do it."

"You can hardly walk, forgive me but I can carry here while you call the girls. Tell them to meet me at the hospital as fast as they can." then he was gone leaving Mr. Gold to quickly limp into his shop and call Mary's apartment building. When someone answered it was Emma and after ten minutes she and Mary were out the door and off to the hospital—with Mr. Gold closing his shop early.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven~

When David ran in with Darcy in his arms into the hospital Dr. Whale instantly called a few nurses to assist along with a stretcher. As they laid her down onto it and started rushing her into the back Emma and Mary appeared with Emma shouting,

"Darcy!" only she could barely make out who was calling her name let alone where the hell she was as they rushed her behind the Emergency doors leaving the three staring at them.

"She said it was Regina," David said in a hushed tone to the two women making Mary gasp and Emma growl out,

"The bitch." before she stormed over to the wall and kicked it with all her might making a hole in the wall so she could shriek and pant out her anger. Running a hand through her hair, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see it was Mary who told her softly,

"It's ok dear, she'll be fine—I know it." Emma tried her best to smile but couldn't as she choked out,

"If Regina hurt her too bad—"

"She couldn't have, the Curse has just been Broken and she wouldn't be foolish enough to use her Power to harm anyone just yet. Even if they are a newcomer, she's not that stupid." David tried to soothe but Emma laughed bitterly saying,

"Yeah well she is the Evil Queen right? And Darcy does have a way with words when cornered alone with someone she thinks is a threat. Guys, she's my best friend and even if you are my parents I'm NOT about to let her—" but she couldn't even let the last word come out of her mouth because they heard the doors open and turned to find Mr. Gold limping in casually and upon seeing him Emma saw red and stormed over to him snarling,

"What do you know?!"

"Me?" he asked innocently but she grabbed his jacket and snarled into his face,

"If you had anything to do with this I'll toss you into a cell and let you rot for eternity." Mr. Gold only smiled calmly saying,

"Following in your parent's footsteps I see, how very noble of you. Well I can assure you I had nothing to do with this."

"He's actually right Emma, he was coming out of his shop when I found Darcy on the ground—she was already hurt when he appeared." David said and turning to him, Emma turned back to Mr. Gold and seethed,

"Stay away from Darcy."

"Or what dear Sheriff Swan? You know same as your parents here that if Regina is behind this that you'll need someone with Magic to help protect her now. And who else has that besides me?" Mr. Gold said all too calmly removing himself from her hold but Mary said,

"There's always the Good Fairy."

"Ah yes, but what good was she when the Wardrobe failed?" that made any hope on Mary's face pale just as the doors behind them open and Dr. Whale appear looking winded as they all turned to see him.

"Well?" Emma all but snapped putting her hands on her hips as to not fidget with them as he exhaled saying,

"She's fine, a bit of internal bruising and a minor fracture on her skull but otherwise she'll be just fine in a week or so. Then I'll have her released but until then I want her here to make sure she's stable, bleeding from the mouth was a major concern as you might guess so we just want to be thorough." they all nodded as Emma asked,

"Can I see her?" Dr. Whale nodded and moved away so she could and to the surprise of everyone Emma took Mary's hand in a sign of support and the two woman went in together, but David stood outside with Mr. Gold saying,

"I don't want you in there with them."

"Fine, but remember what I said Charming." Mr. Gold told him before watching the man disappear behind the doors leaving him to watch them swing shut and feel, a strange sort of loss at the fact he couldn't make sure she was safe. It didn't matter though, he'd come back when they weren't here to make sure and persuade dear Dr. Whale to allow him a visit. Meanwhile in Darcy's hospital room Emma was hesitantly entering with Mary holding her hand to find her best friend lying with eyes closed.

"Darcy?" she called softly so that she fluttered her eyes and moved her head towards the voice and smiled upon seeing Emma.

"Hey," she said softly in a raspy voice so that Emma was by her side in a heartbeat in the chair taking her chair and dropping Mary's hand for Darcy's.

"This is all my fault." Emma said softly looking at her friends pale face with a bruise forming where no doubt the fracture was underneath.

"Heh, I've had worse." Darcy said making Emma smile despite the tears threatening to fall which she was fighting to hide. Mary stood there just within the doorway as David stepped up behind her to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Look at our daughter Charming," Mary said slipping into Snow White for a moment and turning to see him before adding,

"This girl really is a part of her family too." David—Charming?—stood and looked up to see his daughter fighting back tears over the bedside of this person who may or may not be from the Enchanted Forest and realized Mary—Snow?—was right.

"Guys? Aren't you coming in?" they both heard so that they snapped out of their thoughts to see Emma looking at them and even Darcy, now propped up on pillows. Smiling, they stepped in and Mary took the extra seat with David standing by the doorway.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Emma said finally composed enough to get down to business so that Darcy nodded and began,

"I was walking on back to your place Mary when Regina stopped me. She said it was stupid to try and make allies here in this town and she'd figure out who I really am—whatever that means. Anyway, she—she hit me with some lightning bolt type thing that made me go flying and next thing I know I'm waking up here. She all but threatens me and she's the Mayor of the town? Who the hell voted for that snarky ass stuck up she-bat?" seeing her attitude coming back, Emma chuckled before it was David who asked,

"Where were you before then?" here Darcy grew quiet and said playing with a bit of her hair,

"Mr. Gold's Pawn shop, it looked interesting so I went inside to see what it was like."

"Darcy!" Emma snapped realizing two things; one, she was lying and two, that's why Regina had made the threat. Darcy was about to defend herself when into the room a head popped in and a voice asked,

"Can I come in?" turning to see who it was, it was Henry of course and without waiting for an answer he stepped in and shut the door before closing the blinds to make sure no one would see.

"Henry if this is about Regina," Mary began but he stopped her with,

"It is, I came as soon as I found out." then he turned to Darcy and asked in a worried voice that sounded genuinely concerned,

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll survive and I will hold my head up high." Darcy told him with a grin causing him to smile though he removed it when he said,

"They're getting closer to figuring out who she really is guys; Sidney's already gathering birth records from Boston that match information about Darcy that would match up with when the Curse was enacted."

"How much time do you think we have then?" Emma asked turning to her son who looked at her and pulled out a folder that was the size of at least twenty thick magazines.

"This is a copy of all the same records they have, if we can figure it out before they do, we'll have the upper hand. If not—we'll be waiting for their next move." he said in an eerily grim note.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight~

A week passed rather slowly for Darcy; she would have daily visits from Emma, Mary, David and Henry but she could tell they were hiding something from her. The day she was scheduled to be checked out no one could signed for her so she stayed in her hospital room until Dr. Whale appeared saying,

"Ok you're ready to go Darcy."

"Is Emma here?" the man only shook his head and side-stepped to reveal Mr. Gold smiling so that Darcy was surprised, but at this point she just wanted to see Emma. As they were leaving the hospital and stepping out into the sunlight Darcy stopped to take a deep breath and smile, this was her first time since she had been in that room for a whole damned week. She hated been closed in, it made her feel like she was suffocating! Mr. Gold had been on the way to his car when he noticed she wasn't beside him and turned over his shoulder to see that she was relishing in the freedom; her scarlet hair seeming to glow and eyes closed to savor the sun caressing her peach skin.

"Come on then." he called softly so that she opened her eyes and met his, blinking at some unnamed emotion she found in them. Carefully she followed before he opened the passenger side door for her and then got into the car, starting it up. As they started off down the street Darcy said softly,

"Thank you, for signing me out of the hospital I mean."

"Not a problem dear, dear Sheriff Swan and the others are a bit—busy at the moment it would seem." he said noticing the sagging shoulders at the words, she was most likely wondering why they hadn't come to get her themselves. When they arrived at Mary's apartment building and he stopped she turned to him and said,

"Thank you Mr. Gold, really." hearing the honesty in her voice made him turn to her only to see she was already getting out of the car as if in regret. Gripping the steering wheel tight enough to cause white knuckles, he watched her enter the building before driving off. As Darcy entered Mary's apartment she discovered Emma, Mary and David in the kitchen with papers spread out all around them and in stacks and piles.

"Uh, hello?" she called making them look up and it was Emma who smiled the widest and scrambled to embrace her in a tight hug.

"Oh goodness you're ok! Wait, I thought you needed to be checked out?" she asked but Darcy only rolled her eyes saying,

"And I was thanks to Mr. Gold, seeing as if you three are too damn busy." waving a hand indicating the paperwork on the kitchen counters with David and Mary were trying to put away so that she snapped,

"What is all of that anyway?"

"Nothing, just some work that's all." Emma said but Darcy didn't believe her, she was start to disbelieve a lot of what her friend was telling her, so instead told her,

"Yeah well Mr. Gold checked me out of the hospital and paid off the bills so I'm scot free."

"Don't think of it that way Darcy, he'll probably want something in return—like a deal." Mary said evenly thought she was ringing her hands in worry while David wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. Darcy only snorted and glancing at the clock realized how late it actually was.

"I'm going lie down for a bit before heading back out ok?" she said heading for the shared bedroom leaving Emma to raise an eyebrow an ask,

"Out? Out where?"

"Like you care at all Emma." Darcy said shutting the door behind her leaving Emma to stare at it with wide amazed eyes and turn to David and Mary with hurt filled eyes before saying in a tight voice,

"I think we best put the papers away for now." as they did that, Darcy went through her wardrobe to find something nice looking and realized the only thing she had was a single dark navy knee length dress with wedges for shoes. Groaning, she changed quickly and peeked her head out of the bedroom to find the three—gone? Shrugging, she stepped out of the bedroom and quickly exited before starting off to Mr. Gold's house. It was only halfway through town she realizes—she had no clue how to get there!

"Are you lost ma'am?" a voice asked and turning, Darcy noticed it was Dr. Hopper with Pongo who was wagging his tail and so she asked with a smile,

"Yeah sorry, I need to return something to Mr. Gold and I know his shop is closed so—" the man's face became one of understanding, and utter concern as he gave her instructions on how to get to his house. Thanking him, Darcy noticed that Pongo was now whimpering as if he too noticed the danger of going there. Finally she arrived and stopped to stare at the mansion type house in the middle of nowhere. Swallowing, she stepped up to the front door and rang the bell waiting and trying not to chew her lower lip as the door opened and he appeared on the other side dressed in a navy blue suite with no tie. In fact, he looked rather—normal looking.

"Um, am I late for the dinner? I know its last minute but—" the surprise on his face was apparent, but so was the happiness.

"No, no—come right in Darcy." he said waving an arm so that she stepped inside brushing past him as she entered the foyer.

"I'm sorry I have nothing special planned but perhaps we can figure something out." Mr. Gold said as he moved towards the parlor so that she followed looking around at the house in slight awe. Just then a woman appeared from what Darcy had to guess was the kitchen making her jump slightly.

"Could you be so kind as to prepare the stakes along with those vegetables from the market please? Oh, and get the wine from the cellar would you?" Mr. Gold asked the woman who nodded and disappeared leaving him to turn to Darcy and say,

"She's my maid." nodding, Darcy took a seat on the plush parlor leather sofa across from Mr. Gold and said,

"I figured I should come, as a thank you and since we did make that deal after all."

"And you're keeping it, how very noble of you." Darcy gave him a half-smile before looking away unable to notice the spark in his eyes. About twenty minutes later they were eating in a well decorated dining room and Darcy couldn't help but notice how well prepared the food was and how tasty it was. Even the wine was well selected. After two and a half glasses though she was starting to feel light headed and Mr. Gold couldn't help but notices as he said,

"Perhaps you should sit down."

"Yeah," Darcy said lamely as he stood from his chair and moved to help her stand, taking her elbow and leading her back to the parlor where the two of them found themselves sitting next to one another. Putting a hand on her forehead, Darcy closed her eyes and breathed in deeply licking her lips as Mr. Gold simply watched. Unable to stop his wandering hand, he found himself running a hand through her hair before cupping the back of her neck. Here Darcy let out a tiny moan as he turned her head to his and before she could open her eyes he was kissing her. The kiss was passionate, years of pent up lust for someone out of reach finally able to be released as she moaned into his mouth. Cradling her neck, he lowered her to the sofa and moved to be on top of her, somehow finding a comfortable position as he let go so she could breathe and he could lavish her neck with kisses.

"Oh my little Darcy-dove." he cooed as he kissed her pulse point before feeling her arch up into him, her hand grabbing his head in a sort of desperation. Finally he pulled back to look down at her; lips swollen with his kisses, eyes glazes from the alcohol and chest heaving from lack of air. Gently, he bent down and kissed the tip of her nose breathing out,

"My dearest Darcy-dove." before kissing both her cheeks as Darcy's mind tried to find some rational part to fight him off. This shouldn't be happening she internally screamed—but for some reason she couldn't stop herself as the warmth from his body spread into her chilled body. And she craved that warmth as this time he tenderly kissed her, as if to show that he was sorry—but for what?

"Mr. Gold—please," Darcy tried as she fisted her hands against his jacket to try in vain to push him off but she suddenly felt so weak and tired.

"Please, Mr. Gold I have to go." she tried again licking her lips and tasting him on them as he had gone to attacking her neck with kisses so that at one point he found a spot that made her hips buck. Here he looked up at her again and noticed the fight, the utter struggle inside her as she panted for air and fought in vain against the liquor making her brain fuzzy. Leaning down so that his lips brushed hers he said,

"You don't have to do anything dearie." as he spoke he trailed two fingers along her neck so that he felt goose bumps appear before he unwillingly pinched a nerve in her neck, watching as her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she went limp underneath him. Exhaling deeply, he regrettably stood up from the sofa and straighten himself before collecting her in his arms and carried her to an upstairs bedroom. Lying her down in the bed under the sheets and blanket, he snarled when realization hit him like a million tons of bricks. Belle had tried to have him find Love and he had been able to force it away; but Darcy wasn't event trying—but she was successfully winning—and he hated every damn minute of it. And with that thought he shut the door—and locked it behind him.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Now the long awaited chapter—to find out who Darcy is!**

Chapter Nine~

Tucked away from the other kingdoms in the Enchanted Forests was that of King William, who for many years longed for a child for he was growing old. Then, to his and his wives great and utter joy she gave birth to a baby girl who they named—Odette. She even received a special gift; a golden necklace with the image of a swan engraved on the front from King William's brother and his own daughter. Though sadly several days after her birth, Odette's mother passed away due to sickness leaving William to raise the baby on his own. He spoiled the baby as any father would, giving her anything her heart desired. Then, when she was only five years old King William grew very ill and news spread about the Evil Queen and how she was going to enact a horrid Curse upon everyone. King William lay in bed unable to believe the fact that his beloved daughter would be forever torn from him because of the Curse, and that he couldn't do anything about it because he would soon die. So despite his advisers and counselors best advice, he had someone go in search of the only person who could answer his questions. A sudden knock at his bedchamber door caused his to look up to see a servant appear and say bowing,

"Majesty, he is here." the servant was clearly nervous so King William waved the man away so that entering the room appeared a man wearing a leathery type outfit with scaly greenish/gray skin and straggly hair with flashing yellow eyes.

"Ah ha, good old dearest King William, whatever can I do for you?" the imp asked mockingly as he stood at the edge of the Kings bed while the man tried to sit upright as he said,

"I want to know if what I've been hearing is true; about the Curse." the imp tilted his head and put a single finger to his chin as if thinking before saying with a shrug,

"Possibly, I've heard things here and there."

"Don't play games with me Rumpelstiltskin!" King William snapped but the imps eyes flashed dangerously as he snarled,

"Aye, and don't dare try to command me Willy. I do as I please and there isn't anything else to be done about it!" King William continued to cough as he slumped against the pillows as the imp said,

"But I do know for a fact that the Evil Queen is going to enact a Curse, a Curse where everyone—will be lost and trapped in a prison of Time itself." King William's face turned to one of horror but not because of what the imp had said, but because the door had opened and into the room appeared his daughter.

"Papa, who's the funny man?" Odette asked making the imp turn and grin wickedly down at the toddler.

"Ah, and who are you my lovely?" the imp asked kneeling down in front of her as King William fought to get out of bed saying,

"Leave child!" but she didn't, instead she titled her scarlet head and said to the strange looking man,

"My names Odette. Why's your skin funny?" and here she took her hand and actually, daringly touched his cheek making him narrow his eyes in thought as her father came over and lifted her up into his arms.

"Odette you are to leave this instant!"

"But Papa his skin is funny!" she said as the imp slowly stood watching the King hand the toddler over to a governess who whisked her away, but not before she wave to them goodbye. Turning to the imp, King William said softly,

"I can't let anything happen to her. There has to be something that can save her." at this the imp face spread into a wicked grin as he cooed,

"Oh don't worry dear Willy, I know a way—but all Magic, comes with a price." King William frowned as the imp started,

"I know of only one thing that might save your dear darling daughter from the Curse; there is a well just on the very outskirts of your Kingdom. If you place her inside it and she comes up on the other side she'll both be safe from the Curse and survive it all." when he paused he was standing in front of King William and finished,

"But there is one tiny cost; she will lose her memories, and when—if—she does regain them it will only be because the Curse has been Broken. But by then—it will no longer matter because she'll belong—to me."

"What?!" King William snapped but the imp was grinning and giggling madly as he waged a finger saying,

"It's either that or she's a part of the Curse at only the tender itty bitty age of five dearest daddy!" then he was gone in a puff of smoke leaving King William alone to realize; he was right. The next day he summoned his carriage along with his daughter by his side riding out in search of the well that the imp had told him about. He had only given a scouting location as to where the well was located—besides an outcropping of rocks in the shape of a sleeping person.

"Papa, where are we going?" Odette asked as she sat in his lap looking up at him though he didn't answer her so that she asks,

"Is it because of the man with the funny skin?" again he doesn't answer until they hear the rider of the carriage call,

"We here Your Majesty!" King William carefully stepped out holding Odette in his arms spying the well instantly. It was large enough for Odette to fit in and at that thought he swallows heavily as he starts over towards it. Stopping near it, he knelt down in front of her and looking her in the eyes said softly,

"Dearest, you have to understand what I'm doing now will save you in the long run. There is something coming, something horrible coming that I can't save you from. The only way I can is if you do what I say alright? What I need you to do—is get into the well there ok?"

"But Papa, I can't swim remember?" his daughter said softly but he smiled weakly with watery eyes making her say patting his shoulder,

"Papa, don't cry—it'll be ok." only he picked her up and with his mind made up he started over to the well with her crying out,

"But Papa I don't want to go in!" sadly though he, without trying to have a second thought, dropped her into the well trying not to cringe when she let out a scream of his name.

"Well done Willy." a voice said so that he turned to see the imp standing by the well so that he sobbed out,

"Just keep your word Rumpelstiltskin."

"I always do Willy, I always do." as they spoke the toddler found herself falling at an alarming speed unable to breathe and freezing cold through the water. Everything was dark and just before she thought her lungs were going to burst from lack of oxygen her tiny head popped out above the water's surface. Spitting and coughing, she heard voices and turned around to see a light shining in her face. Confused and scared, she started to go under the water again when someone grabbed her from under the arms and lifted her onto a boat.

"Oh goodness sweetheart are you ok?" it was a woman's voice though there was a man holding her while another woman was wrapping a blanket around her. Shivering, the girl shook her head and started to cry not understanding what was going on.

"Oh poor baby what happened? Can you tell me your name?" the other woman asked while the man said,

"She doesn't seem hurt, if anything she might just go into shock from the cold water."

"I—I don't remember." the toddler said weakly so that the three adults turned to her and the man asked,

"You don't remember your name?" shaking her head, the toddler began to cry in earnest saying,

"Who am I?"

"Hush honey its ok, alright? We're going to get you to a hospital and get you treated before figuring that out." one of the women said as the boat started back for the docks where the three helped the toddler into a car before driving straight to the hospital. Once there they asked who the toddler belonged to and they explained how they found her almost drowning in the harbor. It was several months later that the toddler found herself leaving her newly adopted family's home for a sleepover at a friend's house. The next morning however she came downstairs to discover the police wanting to talk to her,

"Honey, I know this is hard, but we just discovered you're house this morning on fire. Your parents didn't make it—we're sorry Darcy."


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten~

When Darcy woke it was to the sound of a door opening and feeling lightheaded carefully opened her eyes still seeing images swirl about before her as her vision settled. When it finally did she found herself in the bedroom from the night before and remembered the fact she was still in Mr. Gold's house. When her eyesight finally fixed itself she found said man in the doorway staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Blinking, she gingerly sat upright in the bed and put a hand to her forehead as he limped into the bedroom.

"I just had the weirdest dream." she said aloud softly as she felt the bed dip under his weight and though he said nothing she continued,

"Some toddler was getting tossed down a well and then appeared in the Boston Harbor—then the next thing I know I'm at my friend's house and the police are saying that my parents are dead. But what's more—the toddler from the well looked like me—but that's impossible because I'm me and that's that." Mr. Gold eyed her as she spoke and smiled tiredly realizing that she was slowly starting to remember, staying here through the night had sparked part of her old lives memories.

"And what of the man with 'the funny skin'?" he asked making her snort and say,

"He was just plain weird looking, wearing leather with yellow eyes and—" but she stopped short and turned sharply towards him with wide eyes saying in horror,

"I said nothing about that." he said nothing but even so she jumped off the bed away from him pointing an accusing finger saying shakily,

"How did you know that? I said NOTHING about that!" he exhaled deeply and turned his head to one side while running a hand through his hair saying,

"I know a lot about you dearie, whether you know it or not."

"What does THAT mean?!" Darcy cried but he slowly stood up watching as she stumbled back away from him towards the door which was left open so that with a flick of his hand it swung shut and locked behind her. Turning at the sound and then back to him, Darcy was about to say something when he interrupted her with,

"Allow me to show you something that might spark your memories." and here he pulled out from within his jacket pocket a golden necklace that he offered her to take. Tentatively, she reached out and took it to see a swan engraved on the top of the necklace itself. Rubbing her thumb over the swan picture, she had a flash of a large ballroom with hundreds of people in lavish outfits and two people in particular that she seemed to recognize by face.

"What do you remember Darcy?" he asked softly stepping up to her as she tried to hold onto the image only it faded away as she shook her head saying,

"I—I don't know."

"Yes you do, you know exactly what you meant by 'man with funny skin' and you started to describe him. Try to recall him Darcy." Mr. Gold urged but she shook her head fighting back hot unknown tears as she said with a heavy heartfelt sob,

"Just leave me alone!"

"Not until you remember!" he snapped going over towards her until her back hit the locked door and she was nearly nose to nose with him, their breaths mingling as he stared into her watery eyes—so utterly confused and lost. Letting out a soft 'hush' he raised a hand to her cheek and tucked some of her wild scarlet hair back behind her ear as he breathed out,

"Just try and think Darcy-dove." but at the name she let her forehead touch his shoulder and began to cry; faces she kept seeing so many faces! Surprised by the action, he wrapped an arm around her and held her to him as she clung to him for dear life before they both heard loud banging on the front door. Looking up, Darcy met with his eyes and watched as he brushed his lips against her forehead before saying,

"Best see who that is then." before heading for the door which he opened with a wave of his hand. As he limped out of the bedroom Darcy stared down at the necklace before putting it around her neck not knowing what else to do with it and when she did she instantly felt lightheaded. Meanwhile Mr. Gold was downstairs and opening the front door to find an extremely enraged Sheriff Swan who snarled as she fought back her anger,

"Where is she?"

"Who?" he fainted innocence as she stormed into the house shoving a pieces of paper into his face saying,

"Darcy, I haven't seen here since yesterday and I know you have her somewhere." seeing the paper was a search order on the basis of 'Extreme Caution and Concern of a Person's Well-Being' he smirked replying,

"I haven't seen her myself to be frank."

"What bullshit Gold, Archie told me that she was off to your place last he saw her so that put you as the last person to see her." Emma said as she started for the back of the house just as Darcy appeared on the top of the staircase.

"Darcy!" she called sounded so relieved it made her look up with confused and glazed eyes as they began to roll into her skull causing her to start to fall down the stairs. Emma was there in an instant however to catch her limp figure and on her walkie-talkie saying into it,

"Hey I found her David, she was at Gold's house. I'll need the paramedics since she passed out and I have no idea why." then she looked up at Gold saying,

"Consider yourself under arrest for the kidnapping of Darcy Mr. Gold. When the ambulance gets her I can finally put your ass in handcuffs." Mr. Gold bowed his head and stayed in his spot as the paramedics arrived to remove Darcy on a stretcher and Emma arrest him for kidnapping. As she was placing him in her squad car however he did say one thing,

"When Regina comes around to gloat, I suspect you'll be on her side then?" only Emma said to him in an even tone surprising him despite the fact of everything that had happened,

"No Gold, I won't because Regina isn't worth my time and neither are you. All I need is my family—and I have that now. The fact you tried to take Darcy from me is what has my blood boiling. But maybe if I feel like it I'll let Regina have a moment alone with you in the station." then with that she was driving him down to the police station to lock him up. It was only after he was safely under lock and key that she rushed herself to the hospital to check on Darcy finding Mary, David and Henry already there.

"How is she?" Emma asked as she entered the waiting room antsy that she couldn't just burst in to see her best friend.

"Dr. Whale is checking on her now. I can't believe Gold would do something like this." Mary said in disbelief but Emma only snorted saying,

"Yeah well I can, he's Mr. Gold the slim ball and now personal pervert of Storybrook—what else is new?" just then Dr. Whale stepped out telling them that aside from dehydration Darcy was fine and that they could go in and see her. As they all entered the room they found her playing with the chain of the necklace Mr. Gold had given her, something she wouldn't allow the doctors or nurses to remove while examining or checking her.

"Darcy thank goodness you're ok." Mary said smiling but she shook her head saying,

"That's not my name." making them all blink and Emma say,

"Of course it is silly." but it was Mary who noticed the necklace and pulled on David's shirt to get him to notice also.

"No—no it isn't Emma. I—I think I remember now." Darcy replied looking up as she continued,

"I think I know who I am—really am." this made Emma take a seat on the hospital bed beside her best friend and take one of her fidgeting hands asking her,

"If Gold did anything to you about this—"

"No Mr. Gold didn't do a damn thing Emma just listen! I remember who I am—what my name really is!" then she showed Emma her necklace and said in an even voice,

"My name, is Odette and my Father is King William. He was told that to save me from the Curse to put me in an enchanted well that would save me from the Curse—and it did by bringing me here where I forgot who I was. Emma, I remember everything now like it was yesterday. My father, my real father, was dying and he wouldn't be able to keep me safe from the Curse either way so had no choice but to put me into the well where I appeared in the Boston Harbor as a five year old. I can't believe I forgot everything, I—I feel like I lost who I really was. But now I remember Emma and it's thanks to him—it's thanks to Rumpelstiltskin."


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven~

Everyone was silent for a moment as Darcy—Odette—sat there until Mary smiled with teary eyes saying,

"That's why I recognized you." turning, Emma felt her mouth drop as Mary continued,

"Your father was my father's brother. I didn't recognize you save for you have your mothers violet eyes. We were the ones to give you that necklace the day you were born."

"Wait, wait, wait a minute hold up!" Henry said who had been silent as he stood from his seat to stand near both Emma and his grandparents to say,

"Darcy—I mean Odette is related to me then?"

"She'd be one of your cousins Henry." David confirmed wrapping an arm around Mary's waist as she placed her head on his shoulder while Emma turned to Darcy who smiled holding her hand saying,

"Guess we really are family Emma." laughing despite herself, Emma felt her face wet and discovered she was crying as Henry came over to hug her.

"What a glorious family reunion I see." an all too familiar voice rang out so that they all turned to see Regina with Sidney behind her, Regina smiling triumphantly as she stood just outside the room with hands on her hips.

"Thank you dear Sheriff for getting rid of one obstacle in the way of my plan. That was really all to kind of you really I must say." she began before noticing Henry's tight hold on Emma and her equally tight hold on him. Narrowing her eyes to near slits, she sneered,

"I just have a few minor details to take care of before I can finish what I must do to get rid of you—and her—forever."

"You'll never get rid of us Regina." Emma said in a biting voice but Regina only chuckled in an amused like way as she said,

"Oh my dear, I already have." and with that cryptic note she left in a puff of smoke so that the Charming's were left to wonder what she could possibly mean.

"We have to figure something out, something to counter Regina's plan." David said getting into protective mode as Emma nodded standing from the bed as Darcy said,

"You have to try Mr. Gold."

"What are you insane he kidnapped you!" Emma snapped but Darcy shook her head replying back honestly,

"No he didn't Emma, I had made a deal to have dinner with him. I got drunk and he locked me in a bedroom, nothing happened since I know you're wondering if something did or not, and then you pounded on the door and found me. I only passed out because my memories came back. Listen Emma I know you don't like him, ok maybe hate him, but you have to let him out if we're going to have someone who can help us." Emma read her face and tone of voice and realized she was both telling the truth and meant every word. Despite her own hatred for the man she was quickly finding it harder and harder to avoid the fact that he was quickly becoming someone who might help them out.

"Fine, we'll go talk to him." she said grabbing her gear and asking Darcy,

"Think you can stand?"

"But she hasn't been checked out yet." Mary pointed out only the two women were already out the door with Emma saying to the following Henry,

"Stay with your grandparents ok? I don't want Regina to know we're up to something. Its saver this way kid." then she quickly kissed him on top of the head and was out the door with Darcy to sign her out. Once they were finished arguing with Dr. Whale over the fact she could leave, the two quickly raced to the police station where they heard Regina's voice talking with Mr. Gold. Both froze just outside the door to overhear, wanting to know what they had to say.

"You really did a number this time Gold." Regina said in a mocking voice just outside the bars but Mr. Gold seemed not disturbed by her words as she continued,

"Getting arrested for kidnapping and what's worse—I now know who she is—all thanks to you."

"It doesn't matter now you're Majesty. She figured it out before you did." Mr. Gold replied evenly but she suddenly snapped at him through the bars,

"I don't care what you say Gold! I will have her and the rest of the Charming Family dead no matter what! Henry will be my son and I will crush and destroy everyone's happiness!"

"Then you best get to it Majesty, because from what I understand you still have some pieces of the puzzle to find." Mr. Gold told her with narrow eyes as they had a stare down so that she stormed off suddenly towards the exit but then turned saying over her shoulder,

"By the by Gold, I wonder what else she remembers?" then she was gone and once they waited a few minutes the two entered so that he smirked saying,

"Overhearing conversations isn't a reputable thing to do Sheriff."

"Shut up Gold. I'm only hear because Darcy says you didn't kidnap her and against my better judgment I trust her. I DON'T in any sense trust you—but I do trust her. So out with it—what happened last night?" Emma snapped causing Mr. Gold to turn to Darcy so that she said softly,

"You made me remember who I am."

"And do you know who I am?" he asked her leaning heavily on his cane towards her so that she took one tentative step towards the bars saying in a near whisper,

"Rumpelstiltskin." at that he bowed his head and at first they thought it was in shame, but then he started to chuckle until it was a full out laugh as he said,

"Aye dearie, you got it." Emma couldn't help but feel her eyes bug out her sockets at this but Darcy didn't seem disturbed by this as she said,

"Regina is up to something, something horrible. What do you know about it?"

"I don't know anything unfortunately. I've been trapped in here since this morning when your cousin here put me in. If I could be let out however," he trailed off but Emma shook her head saying harshly,

"No way Mr. Gold I'm not letting you out!"

"Then allow Regina to destroy your family and rip your child away from you. It's all up to you Savior." chewing her lower lip, Emma started to pace as Darcy turned to her saying,

"We have no choice Emma."

"We can think of something else, like Mother Superior or something." Emma replied recalling how Henry had been convinced she was the Blue Fairy but Mr. Gold said casually,

"Yes but can she match Regina blow for blow on par for Magic? From what I hear the Blue Fairy is weak without her wand—and she doesn't have it." kicking at a random desk, Emma went to hers and out from a draw that was locked with the key she kept on her she withdrew a keychain. Stepping over towards the jail cells, she glared at Mr. Gold saying as she started to unlock them,

"I'm making a deal with you Gold."

"Alright I'm listening." he replied as she opened the door and he was able to limp on out but she stopped him as he was about to exit by storming in front of him.

"You have to try and help us stop Regina. I don't care how, but you can't let anything happen to my family now that I've found them. That includes Darcy." Emma said to him as Darcy came over to stand next to her and he nodded replying,

"Understood, my only request is that if I keep my end of the bargain is that Darcy gets to choose what side she picks." confused, Emma tried to ask him what he meant only he held up a hand saying,

"Are we agreed?" glancing at Darcy, Emma noticed that she didn't look afraid, if anything she looked just as determined as Emma so she shook Mr. Gold's hand saying,

"Yeah, agreed." when he let go he smiled and looking over at Darcy winked before limping out of the station leaving the two to wonder silently in their minds. Emma wondering what Mr. Gold had meant by 'what side she picks' while Darcy wondered what he was going to do to keep his end of the bargain.

"Emma, let's go home." Darcy suggested and to Emma—that was the best suggestion all day.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve~ 

When the two arrived back at Mary's places they found not only Mary waiting for them but David and Henry also, all three of them jumping up when they walked through the door.

"So, what happened?" Mary asked in a clearly worried voice so that Emma said in a voice dripping with distain,

"We let Gold out so he could help us, I made a deal with him." in an instant David was at her side putting a hand on her shoulder asking her,

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I had no other choice David! I made a deal that he would help us fight Regina with whatever she's planning and he'd protect our family. That was part of our deal."

"And what was the other end of the deal then?" David persisted so that Emma turned to look at Darcy who gave her an encouraging half-smile as Emma huffed out,

"That Darcy or Odette chooses what side she stays on—whatever that means." only David saw the danger lurking behind those words and said dangerously,

"Emma, you have no idea what you've just done." but before she could say anything a knock on the door causing everyone in the apartment to turn towards the door in wonder—and worry. It was Darcy who dared to go over and see who it might be with the worried voice of David saying,

"Be careful." turning to see him, she nodded and gave him a smile of assurance before opening the door to find Sidney behind the door smiling dressed in a tan suit.

"What do you want?" Darcy asked carefully as she felt Emma come up from behind her, David and Mary next with Henry at her other side—a family united.

"Regina would like to talk out the problem at hand. She invites you, Emma and Mr. Gold to her home tonight around nine—if you're willing to be civil that is." Sidney said calmly so that Darcy replied,

"And what if we refuse? What will she do then?"

"Nothing, honestly she all she wishes to do is to talk out this messy matter." Sidney told them but Emma read between the lines so said,

"Ok, but we'll meet someplace even, even turf—the park. If she doesn't agree then that's her problem." Sidney rose an eyebrow but shrugged saying casually,

"I don't see why she wouldn't agree."

"Then we're agreed." Darcy said so that Sidney nodded before leaving them to shut the door and Darcy to say,

"We got to tell Mr. Gold."

"I'll go inform him, you girls stay here for the day. I want to make sure you're safe." David said in all honesty, not wanting to put his family at risk again when he knew he could protect them. Exchanging glances, the two nodded so watched as David left the apartment. The rest of the day was spent setting up strategies and back up plans for the worse. Finally it was around eight thirty when Henry ended up falling asleep on the couch with the three women in the kitchen talking over hot coco. Suddenly David, who had been gone since morning, arrived and said,

"You guys best visit Golds shop before meeting up with Regina."

"Why?" Mary asked in a hush stepping over to him so that he replied honestly,

"He's figured out a way to protect them if she tries anything funny tonight. But they'll have to go to his shop first."

"You didn't make a deal with him did you?" Mary asked with fear evident in her voice and eyes wide with dread but he shook his head and smiled taking her cheeks in her hands saying,

"Never, I would never do that." then he turned to Emma and Darcy and nodded towards the door so that they took the hint and headed out. While walking towards the shop it was Darcy, who had changed into something for a fight—just in case she had to—who said,

"Everything will work out Emma." but Emma shook her head saying,

"I have a bad feeling in my gut about this Darcy." only she felt a hand take her own and looked down to see it was Darcy and gave it a squeeze as they stopped before Mr. Gold's shop. Both took a deep breath before it was Darcy who opened the door to find Mr. Gold cleaning a vase. When the door shut it locked on its own behind them so that Emma snapped,

"What's up Gold?"

"Can't have Regina trying anything funny now can we?" he said easily while turning towards them with two bracelets in his hands of simple silver with a charm that looked like a leaf.

"These, will protect you for this night alone from anything Regina tries to harm you two. Anything of Regina's Magic will be deflected against these bracelets. As long as you have them on during our conversation you'll be safe." Mr. Gold said setting them down on the counter top as Emma picked one up sensing a strange sort of tingle coming from the bracelet. Darcy felt it too as she instantly put it on but Emma snapped,

"Darcy!"

"What? I trust him." she said not seeing the spark of joy in the man's eye at her words that vanished when Emma turned to him to say,

"And what if this plan backfires?" he shrugged saying to her honestly,

"Listen my dear Sheriff, these bracelets are meant to wear for only a one night and day cycle to ward off any sort of Magic. They have never failed me before in the past and I've had plenty of experience with them. But if you don't want protection then I can always put this one away," and here he made to put the other bracelet away but Emma was quicker and snatched it off the counter quickly putting it on. When they were done they all left the shop and headed for the park where upon reaching it they discovered Regina and Sidney already there sitting on a bench.

"How nice to arrive." Regina commented dressed in a strange casually all black outfit of dress pants and blouse.

"We just had to sort a few things out." Emma said standing a few feet from the bench alongside Darcy who was next to Mr. Gold. Regina stood and smiled sweetly saying with a flip of her hand,

"This whole thing has been awfully foolish on our parts I think. You did managed to Break the Curse dearest Savior as prophesied so very long ago and clearly I lost."

"Yes, you did. But if that's what you honestly feel then why are you still so bent on destroying everyone's joy?" Darcy dared to ask so that Regina smiled again saying,

"Not everyone's anymore dear—just yours. You see, I had a sort of strange clarity while I had a moment to think. Who is it that can bring down the Charming Family with one fowl swoop of a cutting sword? Who can destroy a whole Kingdoms legacy and place on the map? And who can break the heart of one certain imp of a man who can spin straw into gold?" as she spoke she slowly started to walk closer toward Darcy but she held up her hand saying,

"One step closer and I will defend myself lady." Regina blinked but chuckled because she caught sight of the bracelet on her wrist.

"Still using Magic I see Gold." Regina told him eyeing him from the corner of her eyes before turning her attention right back to Darcy to say,

"Whatever you think my dear, whatever 'Magic' you think you might have on your side, it won't matter when the stars are align." and glancing up at the stars waited for the three to do the same before she blasted the three of them with lightning sending the three flying several feet away from her and into the other side of the park. When Darcy hit the ground however her bracelet clasp broke and she started to hyperventilate as Regina and Sidney disappeared from the park. It took a moment before both Emma and Mr. Gold got their senses back and it was Emma who spied Darcy convulsing on the ground.

"Darcy!" she screamed crawling over to her friend as Mr. Gold got up to go over to the two women on the ground.

"Do something damn it!" Emma snapped with tears in her eyes watching her friend shaking so horribly. So helplessly Emma watched as Mr. Gold got out a small vial filled with a blue tinted liquid and told Emma to open her mouth. As he poured the liquid into Darcy's mouth and Emma closed her mouth slowly she stopped shaking before falling limp leaving the two panting and watching her breathing to make sure it was even.

"I'm going to kill that bitch." Emma said making Mr. Gold smirk the most wicked smirk ever.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen~

When Darcy woke up it was to a major headache and she found herself in the bedroom she was sharing with Emma. Confused, she started to get up but was stopped by Emma's voice saying,

"Best to take it slow Darcy." turning towards the voice, Darcy found Emma by the door looking ragged and exhausted as if she got no sleep and slowly sat up feeling every muscle in her body and every bone protest as she asked,

"What happened?"

"The clasp on your bracelet broke last night and you started to—well—Mr. Gold helped you out and he's supposed to be here soon to go over our next move." Emma told her, clearly withholding something but Darcy wasn't about to protest as she exhaled deeply trying to find a comfortable place on the bed. Just then the door opened and Mary entered smiling widely when she saw Darcy awake and said,

"Thank Heavens!" and coming over towards the bed took a gentle seat on it and brushed some of Darcy's hair away from her face saying,

"Emma was so worried over you dear, she nearly never slept the night making sure you were alright." Darcy was utterly surprised at this and turned to see Emma had fallen asleep against the wall so that Mary whispered,

"Let her sleep, she was up almost all night."

"Did—did I almost die?" Darcy asked hesitantly so that Mary bit her lip and replied honestly,

"I don't know, all I know is that David was called to the park and he came in carrying you were already limp as if asleep. Mr. Gold said you were fine but from the way Emma looked all shaken up—I've never seen her that upset over anything expect when Henry was thought dead." the sound of a knock on the front door sounded and Mary stood to get it saying,

"I'll be right back." leaving the door open and Darcy to try and stand only to find her legs were weighted down. Soon she heard footsteps coming towards the room, and the distinct sound of a cane and instantly called,

"Emma wake up, Mr. Gold is here." only Emma muttered something in her sleep as Mary and Mr. Gold appeared in the doorway, Mary saying,

"I'll leave you guys to it then." clearly not feeling safe around him in any sort of way so that Mr. Gold just stared at Darcy lying in bed as she asked,

"What do we do now?"

"A very good question my dear," he began entering the room only to be stopped by Emma who shot awake and put her foot right in the way of his two so that he'd trip if he took another step forward.

"Ah, good morning to you to dear Emma." he said as she glared at him standing up with wild hair from sleeping against the wall and snapped,

"You said those bracelets would protect us!"

"Ah and they did. If she hadn't been wearing it she'd have died in an instant. But because she had it on Regina's Magic didn't have time to take full effect. Thankfully I had that vial with me." Mr. Gold reasoned but Emma was about to blow up on him from lack of sleep if it wasn't for Darcy who said,

"We need to get down to business guys!" the two turned to her and it was Emma who agreed, sitting on the bed and waving for Mr. Gold to take the chair. As he did he pulled out a folded piece of paper saying as he did,

"This is an incantation I've been saving for several good ages; it can revoke the Magic of someone of Dark Magic. You see—there are two types of Magic, White and Dark and as you'd expect Regina is Dark. What we need to do—is trap her in a place she can't get out of and enact this incantation removing all of her Magic making her useless and vulnerable." the two exchanged glances with each other before Darcy asked,

"Place she can't get out of? What like someplace enchanted?" here Mr. Gold smiled saying,

"Now you're thinking."

"But where would work? I don't see many places with bars do you—" Emma said but she stopped midsentence as realization dawned on her so that the other two figured it out also—the police station.

"But what would we charge her with?" Darcy asked before adding,

"She is the Mayor, we'd have to have it legit as can be without any falsifications otherwise it won't go over."

"I can see to that part, and to the enchanting of the police station jail cells." Mr. Gold said evenly so that the two turned to him as Emma asked,

"And what do we need to enact this spell?" here Mr. Gold frowned saying in a hard tone,

"Some of Regina's own blood, otherwise I can gather all the other ingredients myself."

"Well then we're screwed! How are we supposed to get some of her blood?" Emma asked throwing her hands up in the air but Darcy smirked saying,

"Dr. Whale, I understand he has a longstanding beef with her over something she did to him in the past. We can convince him to give us a sample of her blood from the hospital." here Emma smiled hugging Darcy saying,

"You are too devilish sometimes you know that?" only Darcy just winked before turning to Mr. Gold to ask,

"And when do we need to do this? Is there like a time slot or something?" he nodded saying as he began to stand,

"This Friday on the full moon. We have three days to get ready so I suggest you rest up." then he was heading to the door and Emma followed him to make sure he left. As they reached the front door she stopped him with,

"This had better work Gold."

"Or what Savoir? Another deal will be made?" he smirked coly before stepping outside and leaving her standing there numbly to shut the door. When Emma returned to the shared bedroom she found Darcy just about to leave so that she said,

"Hey chill out will you?"

"No we need to get prepared Emma! We only have three days!" she shot back before they heard Mary's voice ask,

"Three days before what?" turning, the two saw Mary in the kitchen looking confused as Emma said,

"It's nothing."

"Don't lie to me, a mother knows when her child is lying." Mary said slipping into her Snow persona as she stepped over and then her face, tight with anxiety relax as she begged,

"Just tell me what's going on dear." exhaling deeply, Emma told Mary everything they were going to do before finishing with,

"You can't tell a single person, not even David."

"Why not David after all he is your father Emma." Mary countered so that Emma threw her hands up in the air saying,

"Fine then David too! Just I don't want this to fail ok? This has to work otherwise I don't think we'll have another chance of stopping her." seeing the pure look of desperation of her daughters face, Mary took Emma's cheeks into her hands and said,

"I understand, I felt the same way when I had to decide to put you into the Wardrobe alone. Do what you think is right and your father and I will support you one hundred percent."

"Even if it's with Mr. Gold's help?" Darcy chimed in so that Mary turned to her adding,

"As long as it works and we can be safe knowing she won't be able to hurt anyone ever, ever again then yes. Even with Mr. Gold's help." little did they know that outside one of the apartment windows was a black raven that took off into flight only cawing out once as it flew off—to Madam Mayors house.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen~

The next day Mary was off at school so Emma went off to the hospital to try a get a blood sample from Dr. Whale while Darcy went to Mr. Gold's shop to see what she could do. As she entered she found it empty and confused looked around at everything inside, finding bits and pieces that seemed to belong to just about everyone here.

"And what can I do for you then?" she heard from behind her and turned to find Mr. Gold behind the counter as she said,

"Emma's gone to try and get a blood sample from Dr. Whale at the hospital." he nodded and asked raising an eyebrow,

"So then why aren't you by her side?"

"Because I thought I should try and help you—like you helped me." Darcy said honestly so that she watched his face contort into a wide array of emotions; shock, joy, anger, then loathing so that he turned his back to her. Utterly confused, she took a few steps forward as she said,

"You saved my life as a child by telling my father to put me in the well, saved it last night, gave me my memories—all you've done is helped me."

"And for what?!" Mr. Gold suddenly spat back at her so that she jumped at his sudden rage as he came around the counter and snarled,

"So you say I've helped you and perhaps I have, but you have no idea who I am and what I've done in the past or who I really truly am. You don't know the monster that lurks behind the man Darcy. You don't even remember when we first met!"

"First met?" Darcy asked as he stepped forward and grabbed her wrist in a bruising grip as he said,

"Johnny's Hillside, it was raining and you were singing karaoke. You were trying to break into someone's car when you were asked to walk back to someone's hotel in exchange,"

"To not be put in jail again." Darcy finished his sentence staring off into space as she watched images swirl in her mind and felt him pull her against him.

"You see? Even before you knew me you were getting yourself into far too much trouble then you could ever imagine. But—it doesn't matter now dearest because when this is all over—you'll be mine again." Mr. Gold said keeping the hold on her impossibly tight and wrapping that arm around her waist as she gasped out,

"What?!"

"Same as I saved your life your silly father William promised it to me in exchanged that I do so. You were mine from the very beginning Odette—you just didn't know it. Why do you think fate would have us meet before we even knew who we were?" Mr. Gold asked her leaning his forehead against hers but she pulled away saying,

"No, no I don't believe it!" only he chuckled saying,

"Ah but you better my dearest because when this is all over I expect Emma to keep her end of her deal with me. You have to choose whose side you pick and stay on." suddenly anger filled Darcy's whole body so that she tried to fight only he laughed saying,

"Yes, that's the fight I love in you!"

"Stop it let me go!" she snapped only his lips were upon he's before she could say another word and he had pushed her back onto the counter top. His kiss was claiming as he held one hand on her hip, the other under her head to cradle her close to him. Darcy struggled as best she could only soon felt her body slowly starting to fade into a numb sort of sensation. When he finally let go of her lips she moaned and couldn't help but realize he was torturing her body and brain. Making it hazy on purpose so she couldn't think correctly. Then she opened her eyes, a fact she didn't even realize she had closed them to see him hovering over her watching her face.

"See, you're mine." he said softly his voice dripping with that knowledge before he slowly stood back up to allow her to scramble away from him as if she'd been burnt by the acid.

"I—no—no I don't want to be yours. Not like this—not without love." Darcy said feeling her eyes starting to water only Mr. Gold barked out a laugh saying bitterly,

"Love can get you a broken heart."

"Speaks someone with experience then, no wonder you're like this—no wonder you're so cruel. You have no heart to give!" Darcy spat at him making him glare at her and snarl,

"Don't you dare try to patronize me."

"Then don't dare try to own me like some trinket in your shop! I'd rather die than be treated like just something that can be broken or thrown away! That's how my life has been all up until I met Emma, I don't need that again especially from a man who has no heart!" Darcy shouted but Mr. Gold was storming over to her as she continued,

"I don't want you, I'll never want you! I wish I had never come to this town, I wish I had never found Emma and I wish I had never found you!" then she was out the door and running down the sidewalk wind in her hair like a scarlet banner of warning to everyone that something was to happen should they not heed the warning. By the time she reached Mary's apartment she was a sobbing mess and went instantly to the shared bedroom to pack her suitcase. When everything was packed she wrote a note to Emma, Mary, David and Henry explaining but not before heading for the garage. Once there she spotted her car and went over to the mechanic working on another one.

"Excuse me sir, but is my car done? The blue one?" the man got out from underneath the one he was working on the see her and said,

"Yeah, was done a few days ago but if you're ready to pay for it now." nodding, Darcy asked,

"How much?"

"Four thousand and sixty five dollars on account of the fact the break wires got cut also and the like." the mechanic told her as she got out Mary's credit card and as he swipe it she felt a pang of guilt using it—but she just had to leave town. He nodded when it was approved telling her she was free to go and never having heard better words in her whole life put her suitcase in the passenger side of the car and then got into the car. Once on the street she drove right pass Mary's apartment silently wishing them the best of luck with a parting glance before heading straight for the town line. As she drove Emma arrived back at the apartment where she and Darcy had said they'd meet up only to discover the note.

"Oh shit." she cursed running out of the building saying into her walkie-talkie,

"David pick up over."

"I'm here Emma." his voice called from the other end as she explained,

"Darcy is going to try and leave town, we have to stop her before she can."

"What!? What happened?" David asked on the other end as he got into his car to start driving to one side of the other end of town while Emma took the other.

"She had a fall out with Mr. Gold, she doesn't say what happened all she says is that she won't stay if all he wants is to control her. David—I'm scared." Emma confessed as she started driving in her squad car with lights on and speeding towards the town's edge.

"Don't be, you'll reach her in time." David told her as Emma said silently to herself as she put down her walkie-talkie,

"I hope so." meanwhile Darcy's car was about ten feet away from the town's edge when the skies overhead started to turn black. Clouds started to form and lightning began to strike from above before one bolt hit the middle of the street in front of her car causing a crater and forcing her to slam on the breaks. The impact was enough to set off her airbag as she heard the wind whistling and picking up all around her. When the airbag finally deflated she spotted a figure standing in the middle of the crater and coming towards her. Dressed in an outfit fit for wicked royalty, when the smoke and haze cleared it was Regina who smiled with ruby red lips as Darcy gripped her steering wheel and tried the keys only to discover her car was dead.

"Dead in the road my dear?" Regina called before Darcy found herself out of the car in the blink of an eye and in front of Regina. Bound in some sort of magical forceful bond of black chains, Darcy was eye to eye with Regina who cooed,

"Well look who fell right into my trap." by the time Emma arrived to where the two had been all that she discovered was the crater where Regina had appeared, Darcy's car, and Darcy's bloodied sweatshirt with a large tear in the shoulder.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen~

The drive back for Emma was heartbreaking as she radioed David to gather everyone in town hall though she didn't tell him why. Even though he heard her sniffling and was certain she was crying, she wouldn't tell him why. Finally arriving to a full town hall she burst into the building with Darcy's sweatshirt in hand and walked with head held high as she marched to the stage before getting to stand on it.

"This, is my friend Darcy's sweatshirt and as you can see—it's bloodied. I think Regina took it too far this time because when I got to where Darcy's car was there was only a crater and her sweatshirt left. Never—ever in my life have I wanted someone dead so much as I want Regina dead now. But even I know that won't get the answers that we'll need to get Darcy back safely. So what I'm asking—pleading—with all of you is to help me find her and bring her back safely." Emma said gripping the sweatshirt tightly in her fist with white knuckles looking around at the assorted crowd who started to whisper among themselves.

"But what can we do?" Grumpy asked as Mother Superior came up saying,

"We need to do what the Savior said, work together. Spread out and see if we can find any clues we can as to her friends disappearance." Emma nodded as David came over with Mary saying,

"I suggest we search Regina's house, there has to be some clues there."

"And find Sidney, he's sure to know something!" Grumpy shouted so that David nodded in agreement only Emma spotted a shadowy figure standing by the doorway leaving and said,

"David you lead a group to Regina's house and be careful, who knows what booby traps she has in there now. Grumpy you take a group to find Sidney." then she was pushing through the crowds to find the shadowy figure that was now outside and called out,

"GOLD YOU BASTARD!" turning, the man in question gave away nothing as she punched him right in the jaw saying,

"You bastard! This is all your fault and you know it! If it wasn't for you she wouldn't have tried to leave town and now she's hurt, bleeding and maybe even dying because of you!" face red with anger and tears streaming down her face at the very thought of her best friend and part of her family dying, Emma watched as Mr. Gold's shoulders sagged and he said,

"I know, and there is no Power I have that can turn back time and fix what I said or ever did. Just like before—I lost my one chance at a Happy Ending."

"No you haven't, help us find her Gold and maybe you can have it." Emma begged but he only dry chuckled saying,

"No my dear, I'm afraid I have forfeited that right when she stormed out of my shop," here he paused to look away from Emma running the image of Darcy's cold lifeless body somewhere and Regina forever able to torment him about it—as he had done with Belle's death.

"But I will help you look for her. Let us try Regina's Vault first." Mr. Gold said heading in the direction of the forests when Emma realized something.

"Where's Henry?" she asked turning towards the town hall where everyone had left so that Mr. Gold was about to speak only she heard a voice cry,

"Emma!" and turning the two saw Henry running over with a walkie-talkie in hand and stopping short said,

"I found this at Snow's apartment with this note." and pulling out the note Mr. Gold read it aloud,

"You have until tonight to find her, alive and dry."

"Alive and dry? Whatever does that mean?" Emma asked but suddenly from over the walkie-talkie they heard what they all took for a moan.

"Darcy?" Emma asked grabbing the walkie-talkie and waiting for a reply with baited breath as Mr. Gold and Henry stood by. They waited for a moment before they heard another moan and her voice say bewilderedly,

"Emma?" on the other end of the walkie-talkie Darcy was slowly but surely coming around from being knocked out and when her vision cleared found herself in what looked to be a medium size glass room—underground? Yes that's what it looked like and there was one entrance where a gate blocked off anyone from entering.

"Darcy is that you? Please come on answer me!" Emma's voice begged as Darcy noticed the walkie-talkie sitting beside her lying figure and carefully sitting up picked it up and said into it,

"Yeah it's me."

"Oh my goodness you're ok! Where are you Darcy? Are you hurt?" Emma asked as Darcy felt her shoulder pulse with pain and turned to see it bleeding.

"My right shoulder is bleeding from a gash, don't know how deep it is. Where I am is a different matter though. It looks like I'm underground in a glass room or something." Darcy told the three who looked at each other with looks of confusion as Henry asked,

"Glass room underground?"

"Can you give us a definitive marker in the room Darcy?" Mr. Gold asked so that Darcy didn't want to reply but realized if Emma was with him something was defiantly horribly wrong.

"Let me look, hold on a second." and so standing, Darcy looked around the darkened room to see nothing until she spotted a single broken lantern on the floor.

"All I see is a broken lantern on the floor, that's it besides the glass room I'm in. And the entrance is blocked by a gate or something which I'm going to guess is enchanted or has a spell on it." Darcy told them so that Mr. Gold said,

"She's in the mines under the town."

"But there are nearly hundreds of miles of mines! We'll need everyone in this town to help out plus every map we have of them!" Emma hissed but Henry cried,

"I'm on it! I'll go get Charming and the tell him what's going on while you two start on the search!" then he was running off towards the Mayors house leaving Emma to say,

"We have to go to the Library to get records of the mines." nodding, Mr. Gold followed Emma's lead as she said into the walkie-talkie,

"Hold tight Darcy, we're coming." entering the library they stopped in front of the counter and rang the bell to hear a woman's voice cry out,

"Just a moment!"

"We don't have 'just a moment' lady get over here!" Emma snapped so that a woman appeared with chestnut brown hair and soft stable eyes in a pale yellow summers dress frowning.

"Don't have to be so rude about it." she said but Emma glared saying,

"We're on a time crunch." then turned to Mr. Gold only to see his face in pure shock and panic and punched his arm saying,

"Gold, come on snap to it we have a deadline!" Mr. Gold only blinked and stared in awe at the woman unable to fathom the fact of who exactly he was seeing before him. Rolling her eyes, Emma said to the woman,

"We need all the records for the mines in Storybrook, like right now—every single one we've got." nodding, the woman left to get them leaving Emma to turn to Mr. Gold who was panting slightly and leaning his back against the counter.

"Hey, what's up with you Gold?" Emma asked crossing her arms across her chest and frowning as she tapped her foot impatiently and narrowed her eyes at him. Mr. Gold bit his lip until he actually tasted blood before the woman reappeared with a folder saying,

"Here's a folder with copies of all the records of the maps we have of the mines of Storybrook. Whatever you two are up to I wish you the best of luck." and with that the two left the library and as soon as they did it was Emma who snapped at Mr. God, turning towards him on her heel and glaring,

"Who was that?!"

"That, my dear Savior—was a person who is supposed to be dead. That—was a woman named Belle—a shadow from my past."


End file.
